Full Metal Rage
by TatsuyaReiko
Summary: When the new girl, Omara met Edward and Alphonse, she had no idea what was going to be done, and undone...Rated M for Lemons , language , and rape . No longer updating
1. Chapter 1

**The Full Metal Alchemist's New Love**

Edward Alphonse smiled at his brother. "Well, we've made it!"

Alphone nodded, "I don't... really have a good feeling about this place. It's big, and reminds me..."

"Don't worry! It's not like we're going to meet another Cornello! OK, on to the automail shop!"

"Why there?" Alphonse asked, confused, "Winry wouldn't like it if you tried buying another automail from another person..."

"I know, thats why I'm buying her a new set of tools! She'll absolutly love that!"

A young girl was busily working in the automail shop. She was about 14 or 15 but she was kind of short for her age. The girl was named Omara. She was once and ophan but was taken in by the master automail and tool maker. She hummed quietly as she worked, her thigh long blond hair tied in a pny tail down her back. Her bright blue eyes watching her work. She wore a white tunic top and a pair of blue jeans. Her feet were dirty and bare. They were a little scratched up too but she didn't mind at all.

Ed entered into the room, loud as usuall, "Hello! I'm looking for the best tools you have!"

"For the tin can behind you?"

Aphonse hid behind Ed, which was kinda futile seeing how Al was rally big. Ed sighed, "No..."

The automail shop laughed, "For the shorty then?"

"Ye-" Ed blinked.

"Heyyyyyy..."

"What?"

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Just vertically challanged?"

"AUGGH!"

"Come one Papa...be nice! I'm not all the tall either..." She said smiling as she stepped beside the shop keeper. She called him Papa because that was who he basically was. "Sorry about Papa, he is just kidding around. He does it to me all the time," She said. "Now what sort of tools are you looking for?? What types??" she asked as she walked over to the tool half of the store. Actually, Omara was a bit shorter than Ed.

Ed blinked, "Uhhh... uhh, tools... yeah... uhh..."

Alphonse tapped him. "Oh! Yeah, I think I'll need some..." It was then ed relized he had no idea what to buy.

She laughed a bit. "Maybe a wrench? and a Lug nut? A Hammer? A Cork Screw? A Screwdriver?" she said, trying to give him some ideas. She giggled a bit again seeing Edward become dumbfounded again.

"Wrench!" Edward explained, remembering what he was here for, "Yes, a wrench." He smiled.

She giggled and nodded. "Alright what size??" She asked opening a drawer that had tons of new shiny wrenches of different sizes and colors.

"Uhh..." He decided next time, he would get a shopping list. He took off his coat and showed her the arm. "Does this help any?"

She stared at the automail for a moment then smiled and nodded. After a bit of rummaging she pulled out the perfect size of wrench. "Here we go! Perfect! So anything else you need?" she asked./quote

"Umm, and some oil, if you have some." Ed said, smiling.

"Of course! How much do you want? Pints? gallons?" she asked moving towards a shelf in the back and pulling a ladder with her s she could reach the third shelf where the oil was./quote

"Not gallons, a pint should do." Ed said, walking up beside her. "need help?"

"No I'm fine, thanks though!" She said and soon grabbed a pint of oil fromt he shelf and climbed down. "Alright...anything else?? Or is this it??" She asked smiling at him./quote

"Yeah... Unless you could tell me what your name is." Edward said, grinnign in that goffy way he usually did.

She smiled and nodded walking to the counter. "My name is Omara...pleased to meet you. And may I ask who you two gentlemen are?" she asked smiling as she rang up the price./quote

"I'm Alphonse Elrick,"

"And I'm Edward, otherwise known as The Full Metal!" He exclaimed grinning, "Heard of me?"

"OH! The Full Metal Alchemist of the Military Dogs!! Yes I've heard of you. Your guys' works are truly amazing Sir Elrics," She said smiling as she finished added. "Um that will be 4.50 please," she said.

Edward handed over the money, "Dogs... meh."

"Huh? OH! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be rude, my sincerest apologies," She said, feeling bad about what she said. She put the items in a bag and pushed them over to him./quote

"It's ok Omara!" Ed yelled.

As they walked out Alphonse remarked, "You like her."

"So what if I do?"

"HEh hehe heh..."

She smied and giggled a little then she went back to work. "Who were they Omara?" her Papa asked gently. "Oh no one Papa...just a couple of boys. The Elric brothers I believe," She said. "Oh really now, So what do you think of that short one? Pretty cute eh?" he teased, "PAPA!!!" she exclaimed and threw a rag at him, giggling.

Alphonse wasn't quite done yet, "Well, you usually only let Winry near your arm..."

"I turst her."

"Because she's cute?"

"Nyeh, she seems like the kind to know things. But I'm still getting my arm fixed at Winry's."

"What a conundrum!"

"And what exactly do you mean by that?!"

"Ohhh, nothing."

"Hey Shorty!"

Ed turned around, fuming. "Yess?" He hissed through gritted teeth. He saw no one. A small pebble hit him in the forehead. "HEY!"

"Wow, only a shorty would think that hurt!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled, spinning around, clapping his hands together. Huges stepped out of the shadow, "No need for violence!"

"Oh... I thought I heard someone bragging about their daughter."

"Maaan, for someone so short, your come-backs suck!"

Omara kept working in the shop until her Papa told her to go get some groceries and start supper when she got home. Omara ran down the street carrying a small basket. She was on her way to the market. When she ifnally arrived she slowly walked through the stalls, looking back an forth for her supper's ingrediants.

Edward, on the otherhand, was trying to earn dinner. He transmuted a pot, grinning, "There, fixed!"

"Wow, an alchemist!"

"Yup, and I'm a state alchemist, too!"

There was an akward silence, broken by Alphone's groaning, "Edwaaard!"

Edward was thrown out, and went he tried aying something, the claw pot smashed into his head, making him fly back. "FINE! I'll just go to another inn!"

Omara soon had all her supplies and started home. It was dark out and getting light. As she started her calm walk home suddenly grabed her from the ally. She opened her mouth the scream but another hand slapped over her mouth and pulled her into the alley, dropping her basket on the way. When she was slammed into the in the back of the alley she looked up to see two military alchemists staring at her.

Ed heard the scream. "OH crap!" He scrambled to his feet, stumbling a bit, and ran off to the direction.

Hughes looked at Ed from the top of the roof. "Fool. He doesn't even know I'm dead..." Hughes' body shimmered as he turned to Envy, and he turned around.

Omara stared at them. "Wh-What do you want!" she yelled. One of the state alchemists that worked for the military nodded to his companion. His companion nodded then pulled down the front of her shirt. She gasped and soon they revealed a strange marking on her breast bone. The mark of the Humunculi. The men sighed and let her shirt go and then they looked to her. "You have to come with us miss..." they said. "Wh-What no!!!" She yelled and pulled away only to be grabbed again. "NO!!!!" she screamed and suddenly her hand glowed blue and when she pushed back on the man his body was turned to crystal and it then suddenly shattered, blood going everywhere. The other man gasped and backed away then charged at her. She slapped her hands together and thenon the ground and stone walls, with traces of crystal, rose up around him. Omara took off running. She grabbed her basket and ran to the shop, running right past Edward. Her tears trailed behind her./quote

Ed wheeled around, and ran after her, "Omara!"

Omara kept running as fast as she could, not hearing Edward. She made it back to the shop soon and quickly shut the door and locked it. She panted in the safety of her and her Papa's little shop/house, their living quarters was upstairs. Tears still clung to her cheeks and she was still shaking with fear. What did those men want./quote

Edward knocked at the door, "Omara?"

She gasped and stumbled back. She shook her head then ran up the stairs to the living quarters. She sighed, still panting. She was so frightened and she wasn't sure who she could trust anymore. Omara tried to shake the fear out of her body and shakily began to wash the vegetables she bought from the market./quote

"Omara, are you all right? I saw you running, and crying." Full Metal asked, knocking again.

Omara heard the knocks from upstairs but not Ed's voice. She was to nervous to answer the door right now.

Edward sighed, "She'll be ok... she's not another Rosé..."

Omara soon had a pot of delicous Beef Stew cooking on the stove. She was more relaxed now and she bagn to wonder where her Papa was and she went to look for him in the building.

A long thin black spike then slices through her right sholder, pinning her to the wall. "Oh, you've been naughty," came a soft, seductive voice, as Lust and Glottony emerge.

Omara lets out a yelp of both pain and surprise. She opened her eyes to see her attackers. "Wh-Who are you??" she asked, frightened all over again.

Lust smiled, "Well, that is not for you to know. But you, girl, are very special."

Envy, disquised as Edward, "Yesss, very special..."

"Wh-What are you talking about? L-Let me go!!!" she yelled and she tried to get away but Lust still had her nail in and through Omara's shoulder, if she was to get away it'd just hurt more. She then saw envy diguised as Ed almost falling for the trick but she knew it was Full Metal, this guy had a different aura. "LET ME GO!!!" She yelled again.

Envy smiled, "I'm talking about that trick you pulled back there, turning that man into a crystal. Veeery nice... oh, and this, too..." Envy traced the mark on her breast bone, slowly, "This, my lady, is the key to you, hmm, I don't think you'd want poor Eddy finding out you're one of us..." He hand went lower, "HE might get... hostile "

"C'mon envy, don't get excited." Lust chuckled.

"What?!! NO!!!! I didn't mean to do that it was a complete accident!!!!" She said shaking her head. She normally wasn't a violent person thats why she was so stricken by killing a man by turning him to crystal. She tensed as Envy touched the mark on her breast bone. It was strange because when he touched it she felt so much weaker but it was mostly because it made her uncomfortable when he touched near her breasts then let his hand go lower. She listened as they talked about Ed and she shook her head. "I'm not one of you!! I don't even know what you are!! Ed wouldn't never do anything to me!!" She exclaimed.

Lust chuckled again, and Envy grinned into her ear, "Ohh... you don't know him... you should've seen what he did to the old Greed. Yes, transmuted his skin, so only muscle was visable, then... whoosh, no more Greed. Of course, Greed was wanting to die... anyways." Envy took a glance at Lust, who said, "C'mon, we won't kill you..."

"No!!! Leave me alone please!!" she begged shaking her head. Her shoulder throbbing and bleeding.

"Awww, C'mon lustm she's crying..." Envy said, taking the hand away from her breast, and he wiped one of her tears away, "So unlike a hononculus..." He said, then grinned, laughing.

Omara was in massive pain and she just wanted to be left alone. "I'M NOT A HUMUNCULUS!!!!" she yelled then tried to kick Lust away from her so her shoulder would be free of her razor nail that still went through it to pin her to the wall.

Lust fell backward, the nail retracting. "Ow... that hurt, bitch." She said,getting back up, and Envy put his hands back around her. "Come on, you're coming with us." He said, transforming into Armstrong.

"NO!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" She begged and tried to struggle away. Please someone help me, she thought.

Lust advanced on her, "OK Yo- eughck!" She fell forawrd, and behind her was ed, a blade protruding from his metal arm. "Hey Envy, get your hands off my girl!" He said, grinning, clapping his hands together.

Envy's eyes narrowed, and he gave Omara's brests a squeeze, "I will see you later," He said, and jumped back. Lust got up, and grabbed Gluttony before dissapearing herself.

Omara about slapped Envy away when he squeezed her breast but he'd already jumped away. Omara fell to her knees right after they all left. She grasp her shoulder with the opposite hand, gritting her teeth. Damn that hurt. Blood had already soaked the left size of the white tunic like shirt, front and back, she wore and her hand was already getting wet./quote

"You ok Omara?" Ed said, runnign to her.

She nodded but did not say a word or look at him. She was shaken and a little traumatized. When she finally did look up there were tears in her eyes and her face showed the intense pain and fear even when she smiled the best she could. "Thanks Sir Elric..." She said quietly.

"I'm no 'Sir', and call me Ed. What did those freaks of nature want?"

She looked down, thinking. "Nothing...they wanted some wrenches and junk without paying. I said no and that didn't make them too happy..." She said quietly.

"Uhhh, yeah, I doubt that. They are homonculi, basically, the by product of human transmutation..." Elric said, looking around. "I know this, because I've fought with them before."

She didn't answer again as she still grasped her shoulder. She didn't know what to do or say. Omara didn't want him knowing that they accused her of being a homunculus, for fear that he would become hostile like they accused him of becoming.

"Well, at least you're ok... what about your dad?"

"I don't know...I can't seem to find him anywhere..." She whispered. Just then she heard the shop door unlock the jingle. "OMARA!!! ARE YOU HERE!!!" Her Papa's familiar voice called. She heeved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Yes Papa!!!" She called.

Ed smiled, "Good, nothing serious, but that wound, but I guess we can get that bandaged up and all..." He said, smiling. "You're lucky I came, they could've killed you... or, by what I saw Envy do, something worse..."

She looked at him then down and away before nodding. Omara tensed again when she realized what could have happened to her. "Can we hurry? I don't...want Papa seeing me like this..." She whispered.

He looked around, "Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

"In the smaller of the two kitchen counters. Middle drawer on the right..." She said slowly standing up with a tiny wince.

"OK..." Edward said, opening the cuboard, "Good thing about Lust is, her fingnails only hurt, and can't do any real damadge unless she hits a major artery." He said, "I'm going to need to see the sholder, to wash it."

She nodded. "Alright," She answered the undid the tunic just enough so the sleeves slipped down her shoulders./quote

Edward took in a sharp breath, and tried to pay attention to the sholder. He got the wound wrapped, and he sat back, smiling, "There it's good..."

"Great. Thank-you, again," She said smiling and buttoned the tunic top up again. Soon her Papa walked in. "Hey you two...um hey where is your brother short-stuff?" He asked looking around

"Not... short..." He growled, and shook his head, and said, "He's at the same inn I was kicked out of."

He blinked and nodded. "Omara why...do you have blood on your shirt??" he asked worriedly.

Ed smiled, understanidng that Omara wanted to keep the whole Homonculus ordeal a secret, "A bit of a kitchen accident."

"Yeah- um...I accidetally cut myself on a butcher knife..." She lied, nervously and looked at her father with a smile.

"Yeah, she screamed, thats why I came, but it's bandadged and all... you must've fallen asleep in your shop, thats probably why you didn't hear her." He said. Ed noticed he was much better and lying than Omara, but when you're a dog of the military...

"Well, I better be going, I need to find a inn that won't kick me out."

"You could stay here," Omara's Papa said with a smile at Ed. Omara smiled and nodded. "Yeah! you could that'd be fine," she said.

Full Metal blinked in surprise. "Well... umm..."

Hre took a loot at Omara's bleeding sholder, and relized if those two came back, he would be able to help Omara again, and somehing about that calmed him. "Ok! I'll stay." He said, grinning.

Omara smiled, her hand once again resting gently on her still wounded shoulder. "Good...let me take you to our extra room," She said. Omara slowly stood and began walking towards the hallway leading from the stairs.

Edward nodded, standing up. He walked beside her slowly, wondering what to say.

Omara kept waslking slowly till she came to the room next to hers. "Here you are Edward...make yourself at home," She said smiling./quote

"Thank you," Ed said cheerfully, and he looked behind him. His visage turned dark as he looked back at her, "Listen Omara, you see those three, or anybody else who wears the same type of clothes... you run to me."

She stared at him, a little surprised. Omara then nodded. "Okay..." She answered gently then looked down.

"Thanks." He smiled again, and walked into his room.

She managed a smiled and nodded then headed back to the kitchen to finish up the stew.

Ed sat on his bed, looking around.

About an hour later there was a knock on his door. "Edward, supper is ready, Come out and eat," she called though the door./quote

Ed smiled, jumping up, and walking out, "Wow!"

"huh? wow what??" She asked. Omara had burned her tunic and was now wearing a fresh new white one. She was stirring the stew slowly and soon took it off the stove and set it on a hot pad in the middle of the table.

"Smells... good! No, great!"

Omara smiled, blushing lightly. "Thanks," She said. She turned and then the already slightly red bandages were visible, for only a minute. She still seemed in pain and that something was bugging her a little.

Ed's smile faded a bit, starting to worry about her wound.

She smiled as she turned around with two bowls. "Here you go Edward, Help yourself!" she said smiling. "Papa stepped out for another errand and won't be home till late so I'm going have to save a little for him," She said and poured some into the bowl, and put it on the sink, grabbing another bowl./quote

Omara smiled and sat down after dishing herself up some stew. She blew on it then began to eat.

Ed smiled, and did the same, eating right away, burning his tounge a bit. He grinned, "Wow, you're a much better cook than Winry! Well, she wasn't much of a cook, than a Automail specialist..." He said.

She smiled and laughed with a nod, then she sighed. "Edward there is...something I need to tell you.." She whispered.

Ed looked up from his food. "Yeah?" He said, slowly.

Omara looked at her stew. "Those people...weren't there because I wouldn't give them tools..." She whispered.

Ed nodded, "I suspected as much," He said, "Why... were they here?"

"They said...I was one of them...that they were going to take me back with them..." She whispered.

Ed blinked, "You... can't be one of them. You don't have the mark..."

"I'm not sure...but that Envy guy said that this was my key..." She said and unbottoned the shirt to just reveal the strange mark on her breast bone, the Mark of the Humunculus.

"What?" Edward stood up straight. He knew that mark all too well. "Oh..." He looked around, "I guess I have to explain now."

She looked away and covered the mark once again. "They said if I told you, that you would turn hostile...and kill me," She whispered./quote

"I can't... even if I tried," He said, sitting down again, "There are two taboo's a alchemist can break, and both of them involve using alchemy on a living creature. The first one is creating chimera's, and the other is human transmutations. You are a humonculus most likely, which means... you can't die."

"I remember Papa explained humunculi a while back. He said they can't be killed unless they hold in their posession an item from their past, which is their weakness..." She whispered. "Indeed I did," came a familiar voice. Omara turned to see her Papa had returned early. "Edward...you and I have a lot to talk about, privately. So, Omara would you be so kind as to go to your bedroom for a while?" he said. Omara nodded, "Yes sir". Her Papa watched her dissapear and when he heard her door close he looked to Ed.

Full Metal stood up, "So, 'papa' you know what she is? Hm, nice choice not telling her she's a byproduct of a failed transmutation." He said, reverting back to his old self.

"Listen Edward. She really is my daughter. My wife died bearing her and she died not too long afterwards. I was torn and so I attempted to bring her back to life, and failed. I was shattered after that, and I lost half of my eyesight in that. I was on my way to work one day when I found her. She was in an alley looking like the most pitiful thing I ever saw. At first I thought it was a figment of my imagination, but as I stared I realized it wasn't. I took her in and told her I was her Papa, which I am. Since she didn't remember anything she took it in easily after I showed her pictures and everything. Strangely, she has grown up like any normal kid but it is no doubt she is a humunculus. Her one weakness is locked in the safe. And it will stay there, I will not lose her again," he explained.

"Hmm, well good. Better to keep it locked up, then let it fall into the other's hands. They might use it to convince her to become one of them. Then I'd have to kill her. I only have one question though... what is her power?" Ed asked curious. He had no proof, but he suspected each humonculus had at least one unknown power.

"I am not sure...and I think I don't really want to know. But you see...Omara is...different. I bet she would still hold emotions for you even if she was taken to their side...she is different that way, just like she grew when other humunculi never age. She is a beautiful one...don't you agree??" he said.

"Yes..., but unfortunatly, so does Envy," Ed said, suddenly staring coldly at the floor. "Three other humonculus visted her, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy. They were trying to take her, but I stopped them. I already killed one of them, Greed."

"Really?? That is pretty impressive. But isn't there a new Greed now??" he answered

"No. Not yet, and I don't think they'll find one. It was pure luck that I killed him."

"Pity. Aw, well" He said then sighed. "Well you can finish your stew now...I have some more work dowstairs in the shop to do..." He said and started down the stairs, "Oh, and don't twll Omara any of this. Only tell her when you think she needs to know." At that he left.

Edward nodded, "I won't," and he finished. It was a bit cold, but he ate it still. He walked down the hallway to his room.

Omara was singing softly as she brushed her hair. Omara had left her window open though, but she saw no danger in it.

Envy climbed through the window, disguised as Edward. "Hello..." He said, softly, smiling.

She jumped. "E-Edward?? H-How did you get in here??" She asked and looked around. She hadn't heard the door open. Something didn't feel right./quote

Envy grinned, "I climbed through the window..." He lied.

She laughed. "Now how could you do that," She teased then went back to humming softly and brushing her hair. "Did you need something Edward?" She asked, wondering why he had come in her room anyway. Something still felt wrong though.

Envy walked around the room. "Are... you an orphan?" He asked suddenly. Hew as going to approach this carefully, hopefully he'd get enough information out of her, before he tried to kidnap her.

"No of course not. I have papa...you knew that," She told him.

Envy smiled, "And yet... you know you are a humonculus?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I don't know I am and I don't think I am one...You...sound just like the others...your not Edward!!! WHO ARE YOU!!!!" she yelled standing up and turning around.

"I'm Edward..." He said, smoothly, "I don't know why you're yelling."

"Y-You are not Edward...Edward would've known I am not an orphan, and he would've known that I do not consider myself a humunculi," she said backing up.

Envy sighed, "Damn..." He said, and took a step towards her, smiling. Already, you could see the bottom of his feet glowing as he started to transform.

She stared at him with frightened eyes, tears forming inside them. "Wh-Who are you? Wh-Why do you stalk me?" she whispered.

He stood very close to her now. "She would say it's lust, she would know that..." He grinned chuckling softly, "But, it's actually just that we need you. They say it's time for a new Greed,"

She backed till she was against the wall. "St-Stay Away from me..." she whispered.

He walked in front of her all the way, "No... no... I can't do that. You're just too... pretty." He said, and kissed her forcefully.

"Mmmmph!!!" She grunte as she felt him force her into a kiss. "St-Stop!" she tried to yell but it was muffled since he still had her lips on hers, but she would not comply so she began to push him away with all her strength.

Envy backed away, "Oh... bad girl..." He said, giving into lust. He walked over to her, and grabbed her arm.

"NO!!!! RELEAE ME!!!" She yelled and tried to pull away once again, tears stinging her frightened eyes.

"Be quiet!" He barked, slapping her. There was a BAM, and a door opened in Omara's wall. "Hey Envy, gotta learn to keep quiet!" Ed yelled smashing Envy to the side with a metal foot./quote

She screamed as his hand made contact with her cheek and she slammed into the floor, her cheeks bleeding slightly and turning red and bruising already. She looked up as Edward came in. "E-Edward..." she whispered painfully.

Edward cradeled her slightly, "Omara!" He gasped, touching the bruised sking gently.

"Oh, my... Ed, you have to work on your entrances." Envy said, getting up, and he transformed into Rosé. "Then... you might be able to see me..." She said, smiling softly, then giggled, which turned into a cackle, as she turned into Dante, "Hahahaha!" And then back to envy.

Omara winced lightly then looked finally Only to see Envy's random changes. Damn her cheek hurt a lot!

Ed transmuted a blade on his arm, and slashed at Envy. The sword sliced into his chest, spraying a thick red substance (not quite blood,) over the other wall, and Envy laughed, "Remember Ed! YOU CAN'T STOP ME! Hee hee ha!" He laughed, and ran off. Ed turned to Omara, sliding the blade back. He kneeled down beside her. "Are... you ok, Omara?"

"Y-Yeah I'm alright Edward," She whispered as she struggled to slowly stand. She winced lightly and wiped some blood tenderly from her cheek.

Edward slowly shook his head, "I'll have to find a piece of that guy. I'm going to kill 'im." He said glaring at the open window. He looked at Omara, "He didn't... do... anything, right?"

"N-No...atleast nothing of damage..." she whispered and sat on her bed slowly and gently.

Ed looks at her. "Do... you mind if I stay here for the night. I don't want that freak visitng you again."

"I don't mind at all, I actually think I would feel a lot safer..." she said with a nod before standing up and going to the bathroom to put a cushiony bandage on her cheek before walking back to her room.

Ed watched her, leaning against the far corner. He notices the way she walks now, shakily. He knew what Envy had tried to do( and Omara resisting) and he feels something well up inside of him. A deep hatred like none before.

She sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around herself. "Edward...I feel...so afraid..." Omara whispered quietly and looked down like she was ashamed in a way.

"It's ok to be afraid..." Edward said, "It's perfectly fine."

She nodded and used the back of her hand to wipe away forming tears.

The ways the tears had fallen, Edward hated Envy. He ahd caused those tears to fall, and he was going to die for it.

Omara sighed, some tears sticking to her cheeks as she curled up on her bed, trying to relax. She stared at the wall, her eyes a little lost looking.

Ed sighed, scootching down the wall so that he wasn't exactly in front of her, but off to the side. He saw that lost tone to her eyes, and he sighed, sadness overwhealming him

"Ed...do you need a bed or a comfy place to sleep in??" She asked in a whispere as she finally looked to him with the best smile she could possibly manage.

"I... I'm ok." He said, giving the smile that said 'I don't want to burdern you.'

"You could never burden me Edward, " She whispered, "You can lay next to me if you wish." She closed her eyes slowly, still trying to relax.

Ed's heart jumped so hard, it hurt, "Wha? Oh... uh..."

He could see she was trying so hard to relax, and Ed relized, he too, was struggling for the same privelage. He got up, and sat on her bed, wondering if it could help. Slowly, he layed down on his back.

Omara soon fell into a light sleep, but awoke slightly to every noise. Yes, she was paranoid, but for a good reason.

Ed slept soundly, but he would wake up if something happened.

Omara suddenly shot up in bed, at like 3 o' clock in the morning, screaming and tears falling down her face.

Ed opened his eyes, "Omara... whats wrong?" He said, suddenly awake, and being worried.

She slowly calmed down, panting and sweaty. Omara placed her palms over her eyes and shook her head slightly before continueing to breathe hard. "N-Nothing, just a really bad nightmare..." she said, "S-Sorry to wake you Edward."

He smiled, in a worried way, "I'm ok... I'm used to waking up early..."

Alphonse was wandering through town, "Hmm, I wonder where Ed went...?"

She nodded and breathed deeply before taking her palms off her eyes.

FullMetal sat up, suddenlly too. "Crap! Alphonse! I totally forgot about him!"

Al walked around town some more, before sitting on the porch of the inn.

She looked at him and managed a smile. "Then we best go find him eh?" Omara said slowly standing.

"Yeah... wait? You want to come help me find the gaint tin can?" Ed said, tilting his head? "Yeah...I have nothing else better to do, and I don't really think I want to be left alone for a while," She said.

"Yeah, he might come back." Ed said, and looked at the door he had made. He transmuted it back into the wall, and he opened the door to the hallway. He looked around, "You usually up this earlY?" he asked.

"No..." she said smiling and then picking up a brush to fix her hair one last time./quote

He smiled, "Oh..." He looked into the kitchen, and smiled, remembering last nights dinner, and something he said a while ago. _I like stew, even though it has milk in it. It's genius!_

She smiled and soon ame up beside him. Omara then shivered suddenly and she sighed. "I can still feel him touching me..." she whispered.

Ed's smile faded. He put a hand on her sholder, "Don't worry, he won't get a chance to indulge himself again. ME and Alphonse will get him."

She nodded and sighed. "Thank-you Edward...I'm glad we met," She said and walked into the hall.

He smiled, walking into the living room. He sighed, then heard a soft thump sound. "Hm?"

thump-Clank

Ed looked outside, and saw a huge towering figure. It was a suit of armor, two pale violet eyes peering at him. "Al... found me... Wow..."

She laughed and stood next to him, looking at Alphonse. "So why does he wear that armor all the time anyways?? He seems like he is way older than you..." She said.

Al had no idea where Ed was, and didn't see Ed's head in the window. Actually, he was just walking in some random direction, waiting for the shops to open.

Ed looked down, his eyes suddenly changing in intensity. "It's... a long story," He murmered, "We were young and reckless then..."

She looked at Ed and nodded, understanding. "HEY ALPHONSE!!!" Omara called waving at the window.

The metal one spun around, and saw Omara and his brother. "Hey!" He called back, and started runnning.

Omara smiled and laughed quietly, watching the giant soldier like boy run towards them. She then ran downstairs to unlock the door for him.Alphonse stopped at the door, "Thanks..." He said, nodding as best as he could with no neck. It ended up like a bow.

She smiled and nodded then stared out the door into the darkness then she gasped slightly and shut the door quickly and locked every lock. She hated the dark when she was by herself now."Is... Edward upstairs?," Alphonse asked.

"Y-yes, go ahead!" she said with a forced smile.

Alphonse nodded, and ran upstairs.

She sighed and then slowly began to ascend the stairs after him.

"Hey, Al, you found me!" He said, cheerfully. Al nodded/bowed, smiling inside. "So, ed, anything happened?"

Ed looked at Omara and shook his head, "Not much."

"Hm, same here, besides some village girl hitting on me, trying to get me to take my armor off..."

"Yeah, kinda hard for you to do that," He said, grinning again.

Omara smiled and nodded before looking down and sitting in a chair.

Envy sat against the wall again. "Ohhh..." He groaned, staring into the sky, "Soooo close.."/quote

Omara sighed and looked outside from where she sat. Rain was slowly beginning to fall, not hard, but it was falling. She listened to the brothers talk and she then looked to them smiling. She then stood up and walked to her room. She shut the door and made sure the window was locked before shutting her light and curling up on her bed to get some more sleep./quote

Ed sighed, "Listen, Al. They are here."

"The humonculus?"

"Yes, but I'm worried about Omara.."

"Why?"

"She's a humonculus..."

"Oh..."

"Her father has a piece of her former self in a sa-"

"Woah, you're not considering killing her?!"

"No... I'm not. I'm going to protect her, and kill Envy."

"Envy...?"

"While I was outside, wandering, I had the fourtune to see Envy, Lust, and Gluttony trying to convice her to join them."

Omara sighed and she soone was finally in a deep sleep. Her head was nothing but an empty abyss so the tension she had when she was awake flowed from her body, relaxing her.

"Hm, so..."

"And, during the night, Envy visited twice, both times trying to rape her. I stopped him bth times."

"I knew you liked her..."

"This has nothing to do with me Al.

Omara continued to sleep soundly, laying on her side. She breathed gently and evenly.

Al sighed, "So, you want to protect that safe, just incase Envy gets angry and-"

"Destroys her."

"Does... she have a power?"

"I don;t know... but she has emotions..."

"They-"

"Ther than the Seven... she has kindness, love, and compassion, I can sense it."

Omara was still sleeping in her room as the rain beat against the window slowly, kind of like a lullaby to her since it kept her asleep./quote

"So... is that her power? Emotions?"

"No... she has something else... I can guess that." Ed said.

"It's not like you to guess... are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am!" He said, punching Al's armor lightly, it making a dull hallow noise. Al would've smiled.

Ed grinned, and walked to his bed. "Well, I'm off to bed again."

"Ok..."

Envy crawled up the wall, peering into her room. IT would be so easy... just to go in there, and do it. But now Al was in there. Damn that sleepless shell. Damn him and his brat brother. He watched the beautiful homonculus sleep, and he thought about something, Oh joy, she's probab;y a virgin... all the better to steal.

Omara sighed and turned on her back, still sleeping soundly. Her back rose and fell gently too as she breathed./quote

He shuddered, a raging wave of lust crashing through his body. Screw tin can, he needed her, now! A lance sliced into his sholder, pinning him to the wall. "Now now, Envy, don't get hasty now."

"Damn you, Lust.."

Envy snapped the lance, "Shut up,"

She winced and sighed, "Well, if you're worried about the two brats just take her to the Nest." She cut the window for him.

"Sometimes I wonder why I don't jsut settle for you," He flirted,

"Because I'm a bitch, and you're a sadistic freak show." She said, and walked off, as Envy carefully picked up the sleeping girl, and followed.

Omara gasped when she was picked up, and her eyes flashed open. She stared up into the face of Envy and opened her mouth to scream/yell.

He put a hand over her mouth, to muffle the sound, "Shhhh, love." He said, transforming into Roy Mustang.

She growled, a muffled growl. She then began to struggle as much as she could, in hopes of getting away.

Envy laughed, "No getting away now, my pretty..." He said, grinning slightly, and a fondled one of those perfect breasts, "You see... You're mine."

Al sighed, looking around. He decided to check on Omara.

Her eyes widened a bit which made her struggle more. She was screaming but it was all muffle because her mouth was being held shut.

Envy smiled, "Shhh, stop your stuggle. You know, deep down, you want it." He smiled, "You see, every girl must sometime strive to lose their virginity. You have those thoughts about Edward... hmm, maybe..." His face changed, "You want me?"

"Noooo!!!" came the muffled cry and she jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into his stomache. She never really though about it. She would rather have Edward but not this fake! The real Edward is who she would rather have maybe someday.

Envy's face twisted in surprise as the air left his lungs, and he dropped her on to the soft grass below./quote

Omara hit the ground, knocking the ait out of her slightly. She then Quickly stood up and tried to run away as fast as she could.

Envy grabbed the back of her shirt, "Stop!"

"NO!!!!" She yelled desperately and tried to tear away.

"Stop trying to get away, your shirt will tear..."

"Let go of me!!!" She begged and pushed back on him.

"No, no dumb shorty to rescue you now.."

She stared at him. "Please Let me go!!! I don't want to be one of you!!!" she yelled.

"You have no choice, you have the mark!"

"NO!!!!! It's just a tatoo it doesn't mean anything!!!" She yelled, and jerked one last time. There was a rib and her shurt tore so she fell to the ground again.

Envy smiled, grabbing her arm, "Hello..." He said, softly.

Omara stared at him with wide teary eyes. "Please! Leave me be!!!" she begged and tried to pull away.

He pulled her closer, jagged teeth shining, "Noo... not yet."

She stared at him and then closed her eyes as the tears began to fall, using her free hand to keep her tunic top shut.

He grinned, although it was shut, he could still see the humonculus mark.

She tried to shake away again, her eyes still closed and her arm still holding the tunic top shut.

Envy pinches the side of her neck, hard enough toknock her out./quote

All at once, the girl stopped struggling and fell limp, almost falling to the ground.

He took her, and walked, his mind going insane when the shirt fell off her frame.

Omara still hung limply from being knocked out as he carried her unconscious for back to the 'nest'.

He reached it soon, and he layed her down, not as carefully as Ed would have done. Lust smiled, "HAd trouble?"

"Yeah, she woke up. Now leave."

"Yeah yeah, have your fun..." She said, not leaving.

After a few minutes the girl winced and soon her eyes fluttered open.

"Listen, Lust, you can have your turn after Omara."

"Ew, no."

"Wh-Where am I?" she whispered. She then gasped and covered her upper body when she ralized the had no shirt./quote

Lust ran off, and Envy turned to omara. "You... are inside the temporary new location of the 'Devil's Nest,' " He grinned, walking up to her, taking her nakedness beauty in like a sponge.

She stared at him and scooted back away from him, covering her upper torso as best she could, atleast she had pants on still.

He grinned, "Don't be shy.." He said, overtaking her in one sweep, and planting his lips on her's forcefully

She grunted, as he kissed her forcefully. She tried to push him away, but it was hard for she was using one arm to cover her breasts. She pulled in her lips to try to get away from kiss.

His right hand bypassed the arm, and he took a nipple between his finger and thumb, pinching softly.

She manuevered her face so his lips moved to her cheek instead. "NO!!!" She yelled moaning even though she wasn't enjoying it.

Envy grinned, "No?" He said, trailing kissed down her jawline, pushing her against the wall. His spare hand went down, to take those pants off.

"Please!!! Stop!!!! Don't do this!!!!" She begged wriggling as to get away.

"I won't stop. I've gotten too far!" He growled, nipping at her neck a bit, and unbottoning her pants, pulling them down.

Al ran into Ed's room, "Ed! She's gone!" Ed woke up. "Shit!"

"NO!!!! ENVY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" She begged as she layed there helplessly, tears falling.

"I MUST!" He said, his eyes growing wide, as clawed fingers ripped her underwear off, and he looked into her eyes. "You're... beautiful. If she was already here, I'd beg Dante to make you into the new Lusst." He said, and he lowered his mouth to an erect nipple kissing and licking it

"St-Stop!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!" she begged and tried to push him off her.

"N..No!" He said, starting to get fed up with this resistance. He tore off his own clothes, and smiled at her, sadisticly.

She stared at him, tears in her eyes, tears falling. She closed her eyes and looked away, knowing fighting was futile. She crossed her legs, knowing that was the best she could do but he was too strong for her.

He grinned, "Don't even try..." He growled, and grabbed her legs, spreading them so he could enter. He thrust his cock deep into her vagina

She layed her head back and screamed as his cock plunged into her with no remorse. She felt her virginity break. She was really tight because she never ben penetrated before. "NOOOOO!!!! " she yelled, tears falling madly. Man did she hurt.

"Oooh, a virgin. I thought so!" He hissed, starting to thrust into her. He loved the feeling of her tight pussy, oh god, it was heavenly.

She continued to scream out, more in pain and saddnes rather than the pleasure. Tears fell down her cheeks like rain.

He looked at the tears, and he laughed, and thrust harder into her. He felt blood pound through his fake veins, and he knew he was about to come.

She moaned slightly as he thrusted. Tears still fell madly.

Envy gave a "Engh!" As he Came. He pulled himself out of her and grinned. Suddenlt, a sharp piece of rock slammed into his headm pinning him to the wall. Ed was there, having transmuted a lance. "You... Envy... I'LL KILL YOU!" Ed ledded, putting more spikes through him.


	2. The Telling of Stories

**Full Metal Rage **

**Part 2-**

**The Telling of Stories**

Omara let out a yell then curled up in a pitiful ball, shaking and crying.

Ed's eyes narrow. "Envy... you bastard..." He said, moving one of the spikes so a bit of Envy tore off. Envy screamed, "Auuuugh!"

Omara was trembling, and sobbing. Her clothes layed around the room in unwearable shambles. The girl had layed on her side and curled into a ball to keep her breasts and still wet pussy concealed.

Ed looked at Omara, "You ok?" He said, knowing she wasn't

There was no answer. Alls she did was curl up a little tighter to hide herself. Even though it wasn't her fault, she felt so ashamed./quote

Edward fixed her clothes with alchemy and handed them to her. "Here..." He said softly. Envy still struggled to get the spikes off from him, and in the corner of his eye, saw a shadow move. He grinned.

She looked up but didn't even make eye contact for her eyes were over shadowed by her bangs. She turned her back to him and dressed, she still didn't have a shirt though since she lost that a while back when Envy knocked her out. She stared at the ground, emotionless except for the tears streaming down her face. She had her back to Edward so he couldn't see the emmense sadness and ashamity on her face, she didn't care about anything else anymore.

"C'mon, we need to lea-"

Spikes burst out of nowhere, but Ed dodged with fast reflexes, and looked at Lust. She was smiling in that way she normally does. Her eyes narrowed, "You're quick for a shorty."

Ed gave a growl, and ran to Omara, ducking and jumping over the lances Lust threw at him.

Omara stared at the ground beneath her. Her long blonde hair covered her bare back almost to her waist and she made no movement no sound. Her only sound were soft sobs and her shoulders shaking were her only movements.

Ed thrust his palm out, incresing the static in the air around his hands, and grabbed the spikes. Lust's body was illuminated as elecricity arked down the spikes into her body. She fell.

Ed turned to Omara, and touches her sholder softly, "Come on, we need to go... before anymore of them come."

She still made no movement. It was like she was in shock, or just had no will to do anything anymore. Being raped really changed her in many ways and it didn't seem like she was going back to normal any time soon.

Ed sighed, and picked her up, and started walking.

A litte of her hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her part of her breasts and nipples. She had tears on her face and some were still falling. She layed her head on his chest, kind of thankful./quote

He looked at the window when he reached it. He raised a platform of earth with a one handed alchemic transmutation. He climbed into her room, and layed her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He sat down again the wall, and kept watch fpr the rest of the night.

Omara immediately turned on her side, her back to him, and stared at the wall, tears falling. She soon fell asleep but the tears never ceised.

He stared at the wall that he was facing...

The morning came soon, and Al opened the door softly, and saw Ed, sleep deprived, staring at the wall.

Omara was sitting up in bed already. Her still blanket covered knees pulled up to her chest. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Tear stains on her cheeks and tears in her eyes. They no long fell, mainly because Omara hardly had enough tears to let out.

"You... two ok?!"

Ed, who was starting to nod of, snapped, and kicked Al's head off.

Omara didn't jump, scream, or anything, she did...nothing. She stared at the wall ahead of her. It was both sad and a bit infuriating since she wasn't doing anything.

Al picked it up, and said, "Talk to her..."

Ed nodded, and sat next to Omara. "Can... I tell you something?"

Omara's eyes opened a bit more and her head lifted slightly. This was the only sign she gave that she was listening, and she really was but she still made no change except that.

"Back... long before I lost my arm and leg, back before Al was put in armor... I had a happy family. My father was missing, of course, but he's that kind of bastard. One day... my mother died. That day, I saw Al's face, and swore to myself that I would be the one to ressurect mother." He said. He sighed, "I tried to bring her back. I lost my leg, and my brother lost his body."

She listened carefully. As he finished he wondered where he was going with this. She opened her eye just a little bit more./quote

"I used alchemy to bind my brother's soul to a nearby suit of armor. I know this has nothing to do with what just happened, but several days I felt like I had made the wrong choice, trying to do that."

He sighed, "I created the humonculus Sloth."

She looked down still then she closed her eyes and gently layed against him, for support anf it seemed to help her mood slightly too.

"The thing they told you, about me might having to kill you, thats wrong. But me killing the humonculus in their circle of 6. I'm going to do it, and Envy's on the top of my list." He sighed, "Because... back when he was alive, he was my half brother."

Her eyes opened again at this comment. "Wh-...Who was his mother??" she asked.

"Dante. The same one who raised Sloth back to power, killed Greed, and is plotting to make a philosopher's stone so she can extend her life another hundred uears or so. "

"Did your father rape her like...Envy did to me..." she whispered. Atleast she was actually speaking.

"No... they loved each other... thats what he said. He also said he loved my mother, but I... just don't belive that bastard."

She closed her eyes as she layed aganst him again. She still had tears in her eyes and she was still topless but she didn't care and she hoped he didn't either. "Thanks...for everything," She whispered. "I-..." She started quietly.

He smiled, as he stroked her hair. "Yeah?"

"I think...I love you Edward..." She whispered, and her eyes filled with tears once again.

The hand stopped, and Ed though, "Well.. what makes you say that?"

"Your just...so kind...and caring...protective...you're everything I dreamed of Edward..." She whispered then slowly let herself sit straight again. "I am sorry...I Shouldn't have said anything," she whispered.

"It's ok, I tottaly understand," He smiled, putting an arm around her.

"N-No...just... forget about it..." she whispered and looked away then went to lay down again.

"Try to get some sleep, ok? I need to go look around town. Al's going to stay here and make sure Envy doesn't come back."

He left the room.

She nodded and looked away before laying down. She didn't sleep though...she was to embaressed by her comment to Ed. She only got out of bed to slip on another clean white tunic top and then she went back to her bed and sat down on it, staring at the floor, the effects of her being raped taking over again./quote

He wandered around town for a while. After a bit, he turned back. He had enough looking, it was time to see if her Papa was up...

A pebble hit him in the back of the head. "Hughes?" He said turning around, and a fist collided with his face.

Soon Omara's Papa came in the room, smiling. Soon his smile fell away as he saw the tears and her expression and how she looked. "Omara??" he said gently.

Ed ducked underneath the enxt one, and tripped his attacker, and ran off, nose bleeding.

Simon, her Papa, walked over and placed his hand on her shoulders and kneeled in front of her. "Omara! What happened!" he asked worriedly and became more worriedly when his daughter gave no answer.

The door slammed downstairs, "BIGGER PROBLEM!" Ed yelled, holding the door shut, as a fist slammed against it.

"Give us the homonculus Full MEtal!" A military personell yelled outside, "I think one of the Sins said something!"

Omara blinked and finally lifted her head. She stood and went to the window and stared down, not reacting to all the men. "O-Omara!!!" Simon yelled as she slowly went to her closet. She tooke off her dirty pants and put on clean ones. She then slowly moved outside her room, taking a rag from the kitchen on her way. She then slowly came down the stairs seeing Full Metal holding the door shut. She slowly walked up to him. "Its...okay Edward," She whispered and then used the cloth and gently wiped the blood off his face from his nose. She then closed her eyes and soon her lips touched his. She gently removed his arm from the door and kissed him gently for a little longer before stepping away. "It's okay..." She whispered. And she then turned around and opened the door to the men. "Calm down...I am right here...I will go with you willingly just leave Ed, Al, and my Papa alone," She said quietly./quote

"No!" Ed yelled, "They'll test you, they'll rape you in the name for science! I'm not going to let that happen!" He said, relizing something now, "I love you too much for that to happen!"

She stopped and looked back at him with a shocked yet calm gaze. Omara then looked away. "I love you too Edward..." She whispered. "But what they do to me doesn't matter to me anymore...just as long as you all are safe...I'm sure we will cross paths again," she whispered then looked back to the men and walked into their large group to be taken away willingly.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ed yelled, clapping his hands together, the alchemic transmutation making a blade on his arm.

"ED STOP IT!!!!!!" Omara's voice yelled. "I am going to be fine!!!! Put your blade away!" She said staring stubbornly into his face. "I promise I will see you again," she says.

He put a hand on one side of her face, the bladed arm hanging by his side. "I... can't help it." He kissed her, "I don't want to see you being taken...

She kissed back gently and then reopened her eyes and put her own hand ontop of his. "I know...but...I have to go...you would do the same for me right?" She said and surprisingly she smiled slightly. "I love you Edward...but please don't fight or follow us...you'll make it harder on yourself, Papa, and Alphonse..." she whispered. Omara looked up into his eyes one last time, being actually shorter than he was, and then grasped his hand and removed it from her cheek. She grasped his hand a bit longer then let it go gently and backed up back in the military company./quote

They swarmed around her, taking captive, and roughly moving her to a truck.

Ed sighed. "Alphonse... I guess... we have to go back."

"Back... where?"

"Labatory 5..."

Omara stumbled slightly as the men pushed her long and looked back but alls she could see were the blue coats of the state alchemists. She sighed and looked down and then let the military men lead her away.


	3. Lab 5, The Way of the Homonculus

**Author's note: I do not own FMA. If I did, I'd be god and I'd rule.**

I really have not had time to do all the disclaiming stuff, sorry.

Thank you guys, really, and this is going to have the start of a lemon.

He turned to the stairs walking.

Al sighed, and sat on the couch. "He's going to run off to Labatory 5, and get in a heap of trouble again. This is JUST like Ed."

Omara's Papa came downstairs, wide-eyed. "Where is Omara!!!! Where'd those bastards take her!!!!!!!!" He yelled enraged, and worried.

The girl fell painfully on her stomache as those men pushed her roughly into the truck. She winced and pushed herself up with her knees and one arm as the other arm grasped her now slightly bleeding stomache.

"The Military took her. They're taking her to Lab 5." Ed said, coming down the stairs putting on his red coat. His yellow eyes looked at Simon. "I'm going there, Al too. Don't come with me. The Sins will be there, and they won't hesitate to kill you."

"B-But my daughter...!" He exclaimed, teary eyed. He was willing to die for his daughter, even if she was a humunculus she still was the same daughter he knew.

Omara curled up in the corner of the truck, grasping her bleeding stomache. It wasn't a really bad wound just bad enough to make her bleed for a while. Omara sighed exasperated, another one of her tunics was ruined.

"Listen, If you love her, you'll let me go into there, risk my life, and rescue her." He grinned, "I'm a state alchemist, whats the worse that could go wrong?"

"You do know what happened last time Ed..." Al said.

"I'll open a door for you, Al."

"No need to, you need someone to keep guard outside."

"Ok."

Omara had arrived at the lab several minutes before Ed and Al. He stomach had stopped bleeding but another tunic top was ruined.

The guards came inside, grabbed her, and brought her inside.

Deeper inside, they pushed her infront of a man, who was standing tall, as if he had some great achievment. "Well... a enw test subject. Goood... bring her to the cells for now, I want to see what is happining to my current one..."

As they pushed her along, a humonculus passed her. He looked young, but his body was marred and misshapen from many horrific expiraments.

Omara looked over to him, her eyes widened as if she was nothing but a deer in the headlights. But then she sighed and relaxed and moved along easily as the guards led her to the cells. When they opened the doors she walked in before they could push her again and reopen her stomache wound. She then sat on a bench and wondered what they were going to do first.

A couple of the subjecs scurried/limped/ran/walked or whatever they did awayf rom her, but a couple didn't care, a fewer sneered ather. "Woah, they brought a pretty one in." Said one, who walked up to her, grinning. He was tall, had brown messy hair, and red eyes. His humonculi seal could be seen on his left arm. His right arm had some silverish covering on it, either an augmentation from an operation or a humonculi power.

She looked up and tried to smile. "Hello..." she said trying to sound pleasant. "Who are you? I didn't know...there were so many other humunculi then those sins," She said looking around.

"Nyeh, there ares some pretty dumb people in the world. Thats why we have the damn Lab 5 people who round up their mistakes and bring them here. Here, they do two things. They mutilate the ones who can;t do anything, and keep the ones who... do. You... I wonder, will you be one of the lucky ones with powers. I hope you are. It'd be a shame if your pretty body was harmed." The kid smiled.

She looked at him a bit uneasy. "Uhhh...yeah Me too. So who are you?" she asked curiously, trying to engage in conversation to calm her nerves.

"I used to be Nickolai Quicksilver."

"But now people here call me Crush. See this hand? I can crush stuff. Wow, shows how smart people are here. Hopefully, I can be the next Greed. There is an opening, thanks to the Dog of the Military that killed him." He smiled.

"You... Hmm, maybe if you make it far, you could be the next Pride. That'd be cool."

"I'd rather not become either of them...thanks. And I kind of know that so called 'dog of the military' that killed Greed," She said quietly and closed her eyes. "I'm a little scare in here," She admitted, cahnging the subject.

"Oh.. you know that Full Metal? He sounds really... dumb. I mean, what guy tries to ressurect his mother. Oh well, he's one of the most talented alchemists... and... hopefully, he might get us free..." He sighed, "I'm scared too... but maybe, if I become one of Them, I can change a few things..."

Roy sighed, "And why am I giving you a ride again Edward?"

"Because I need to rescue someone,"

"I ordered you not to go back there!"

"Well guess what, I feel like being a subordinate now, so screw you!"

Roy groaned, "This is going to be fun,"

"Edward is not stupid...he was young a foolish and didn't know any better..." She mumbled then sighed. "You do not want to become one of them Crush, take it from someone who knows and who has experienced," she whispered looking away.

"Y...You've been one of them... or..." His eyes went wide, in a half-understanding. "Oh... did... one of them... hurt."

"I was raped only two nights ago by the one they call Envy..." she said quietly, looking away. Her expression a mess of emotions, mainly, anger, sadness, and ashamity.

His eyes widened, and the slivler hand softly caressed her cheek, "I'm sorry, I... didn't mean to say anything bad." He brought the hand away, "I heard... he was the oldest, and the worst. And possibly the most insane... but thats what you get for being one of Her children." He looked put at the cells. "Look, someone comes! Two people!" The humonculi turned their heads, putting their hands on the cells. Soem pressed into the wall, hoping it wasn't their turn..."

She looked at him and sighed and then she nodded. Omara then looked to the two people coming down the hall to the cells. She knew she should be scared but she was unusually calm and she didn't know why, but she remained calm and gentle.

They brought back a couple more expiraments, but the one Omara had seen had beened healed quite a ways since she had last seen her. She was thrown against the wall, and she slumped again the ground like she really didn't care. The guards grabbed her arm. "Your turn."

Omara looked at them with the same calm and gentle expression. She then sighed and stood up. "See you later Crush," She said quietly and then looked at him with a small frightened smile then looked back to the guards, waiting for them to lead her away.

The guards grabbed her arms and pulled her along back to the man.

Edward and Al stood in front of Lab 5. "Well... here we are."

Omara walked easily so they didn't necessarily have to drag or pull her along. She went easily and she was still so calm and gentle that it was a little unerving to others. Omara was definitely the most calm and beautiful one of all the Humunculi, but she was definately either just as scared or even more so as she walked slowly with the guards.

The man turned around from his window. "Hello Omara... Yes, we know your name. Now, do what you did... use your power." He ordered, sternly.

"I rather not sir. I bring destruction and death and I do not wish for that to happen..." SHe said truthfully.

"So you're willing to be useless in the hopes of the Military. The Fuher's Military? You are brave, girl. And dumb, blind to see what you can do!" He grinned, "When you killed that alchemist... you activated a destiny that you cannot escape. You will help in one way or other... it is only... inevitable." He snapped his fingers. Guns were aimed at her. "Now, you beign a humonculi... you are immortal. Let us have a little expirament. What happens to you when bullets are going to go through you..."

Nickolai looked up, as he heard a 'Thump' sound. A hole opened up in the vent above him, and Ed dropped next to him. Ed looked up at Crush, and swore.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're here for Omara... They took her." Nickolai said. "And... if you have time, can you free us?"

"What? I..."

"Listen, some people here don't like the military more than you do. Not everybody are like the Sins."

Ed nodded, and looked at the bars.

Nickolai sighed, "Anti-Achemist Element. You're going to have to wait."

"I can't wait!"

"Then... maybe I'll be of some help." Crush walked up to the bars, and grabbed one of the bars with his silver-ish hand. He pulled. The bar bent, enough for Ed to go through. "Go get her, and kill a couple of men for me, ok?" Ed nodded, and grinned, "Whats your name?"

"Nickolai Quicksilver, sir."

She stared at the guns, fearful."Fine...I'll do it judt put those things down..." She said quietly. Omara closed her eyes and threw her hand to the side and one of the guns, and the guard holding it, began to transform into a blue crystal, inside and out. The guard screamed in fear and suddenly the sound was cut off as he became nothing but a living crystal statue. Omara kept her gaze averted, tears slipping down her cheeks slowly.

"Oh! Indeed.. That is powerful. It's... PERFECT!" The man cheered, "You... you are lucky. You get to be put with a new group."

The guards took her into a cell with Humonculus who have not been harmed in anyway. They glared greedily at her body.

Ed made his way through the halls, untill he reached a room where Humonculi were being shown to a man. His eyes narrowed. Omara went through here.

Omara sighed, not taking at notice of the other Humunculus, who were all men. She wiped her eyes and sat down on a bench, staring at the dirt floor. She hated doing that, she was a lover not a killer. She closed her still teary eyes and curled up.

"Wow!" Said one, advancing on her, "This one's a beaut!" He said, in a thick accent. He grinned, pervishly.

"She's mine." Said a calm voice from outside the cell. They turned, and gasped. Envy was there again, grinning calmly.

Omara looked up, fear coming over her face all over again. She stared at Envy, the same fear taking her over when he raped her. She winced and looked down and away.

"Shut up!" Came a voice, and the humonculus backed away as it transformed back, "Damnit! You broke my concentration!"

A couple of fights broke out, and the one with the accent kneeled by Omara, "C'mon, baby..."

She looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked seriously as she stared at him. The young humunculus girl then looked toward where Envy had been.

"T'was a fake." He said, grinning.

She sighed in relief. "Good...I don't think I could stand that Envy's hands on me again," she whispered. I wonder where Edward is, she thought.

The man's eyes softened. Damn it, she's already been through the pain, he thought, so...

He grinnned still.

Edward was formulating a plan when he felt something cold and metal touch his back. He swung around, kicking, and Nickolai caught his foot.

"What the fuck you doing here?"

"Well I think you might need help."

"I have it all under controll."

"No you don't."

"Then fucking help me!"

"Well first we open the doors,"

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled, angry, "Thats the most dumb thing I've heard!"

"And then you pretend to be a guard."

"Oh..."

She looked at him then slowly stood. "So, what do we do after they have singled us out? Just sit down an wait for those brutes come back? That does not seem logical..." she said. Omara then sighed and sat down, her eyes filling with tears suddenly. She missed Edward.

"Yeah... thats the Gist of it, we get missions, either that or we're endurance teste- eh?"

Ed walked his and on Nickolai's sholder, up to the cage. He pushed Nickolai in, and the kid fell to the ground. The men stopped their quarreling, as their attention focused on the new boy. Nickolai pushed himself on his feet. "Ow..." He growled.

Ed went to walk off, then turned around, slamming his hands against the bars. One by one, the cells opened, and the Humonculus all streamed out.

The man, the one who had every idea to rape Omara, grinned, "Sorry lady, but I gotta go!" He ran out of the cell, leaving Ed, Nickolai, and a dozen or so guards, all staring at each other.

"Well... that could've went better..." Nickolai said, slowly.

Omara slowly stood up. "E-Edward!!???" She called out and hoping he'd turn around and show her that it truly was him. The girl began to speed walk towards, him, relieved he came.

Ed dropped down to his knees, summoning a large wall, just as the guards opened fire. "No time for that Omara, we need to run. Roy won't be waiting ery long ebfore he sends in an army."

She nodded. "Alright Edward..." the girl said then looked behind her. "Will all those other humunculi be okay??" she asked worriedly.

"They will. As long as they get out of here before Roy's army gets here." He looked at Nickolai, "Pick up Omara, and follow me!"

He nodded, and looked at Omara, "C'mon, we're blowin' this joint."

Omara nodded. "But I think I am perfectly fine walking...what are you guys going to go once we get out of here?" She asked.

"We're gonna go to your hometown, and then Nickolai will go off in his own way.

"My hometown? You mean where Papa and I live right? but what about the army? No one is going to be hurt...right?" She asked.

"A few people arrested, but not hurt." He smiled, and started running down the hall, and send an alchemic shockwave at the guards, sending them to their faces. He turned the hallway and stopped. "Damn... Nickolai, take Omara outside, where I told you." Nickolai nodded, and looked at Omara. "Come on."

The man was standing there, alchemic sparks traveling through his body. "Wow, nice trick." He gave an "Ha!" and a part of the wall was thrown at Ed, who ducked. And charged, creating the blade.

Omara smiled and nodded as she looked at Nickolai, waiting for him to lead the way out.

He grabbed her arm softly, and led her down the hall.

Ed missed the man, who twisted out of the way, and kicked Ed in the stomach. Ed fell to the ground, as the man aimed a gun at him. He fired it. Ed twsited out of the wall, tripping the man. Ed stabbed the blade through the man, and he ran of, after Nickolai.

Nickolai met Al at the door, "Come on!"

"Where's Ed?"

"He's coming!"

"Hello Al!" she greeted, a tiny bit breathless. The girl was trying to be positive but the fear and slight sadness was still obvious in her deep blue optics.

Al nodded, and Ed came bursting through the door, "Ha!" He fell face first into the dirt.

Omara jumped then laughed. "You alright Edward?" she asked gently as she helped Edward up and wiping some dirt off his face.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said, retracting the blade.

She smiled and laughed. Omara then slowly stood, picking him up with her. "Edward..." She started..

"Yeah?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Can we go home now?" she asked with a small smile.

"Oh... yeah!" He stood up.

"I was wondering when you'd get done with that mushy crap." Nickolai said, a bit annoyed."

A car slid up to him. "Into here... wait, who's the other kid?"

"I'm Ni-"

"A tagalong, now Al, get on the roof."

"WHAT?!" Roy yelled, "This is m-"

"We need room fo-"

"Umm I could fit in the trunk..."

They all stared at him.

They reached the center of town, and they all got out, "Thanks Mustang."

"Sir to you." He said, sighing.

Omara smiled. "Thank-you Colonel Mustang," She said and kissed his cheek, just to play with the military officer's pervy emotions.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm..." His bored eyes found Ed's "Quite a catch you've made here. Tell me when you're through with her."

"HEY!"

Omara giggle slightly then stepped away from the car and by the side of Edward, the top of her head only maybe 2 inches above his ear. She bet Edward felt special being taller than someone his age for once.

Roy laughed, "She's sho-"

Ed flipped, "SHE IS NOT SMALLER THA-"

"Woah woah kid, you get more heated up when someone calls your girlfriend short. Well, gotta spin, military stuff to do."

Omara laughed. "It's alright Ed I don't mind..." She said smiling then looking up at him gently.

He smiled, "Thanks."

Roy left, and Nickolai sighed, "You two do know we have a half hour to reach the train, and it's two miles away."

"Shhit!"

Omara sighed. "Lets go then!!!" she said and took off running towards the train station.

They reached the train at the last minute, got on, and took a seat.

Omara, of course, sat next to Ed and the other two sat across from them. "Edward I have something to tell you," She whispered after she leaned over and spoke in his ear./quote

He whispered back, "What?"

"I've already been raped once, and a humunculus in that lab tried to as well...but...I don't want to be forced into anything again, until...I give myself to you," She whispered so neither of their companions could hear.

"Wha?" He asked, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is...I want...to have sex with you before I am forced into it again," she whispered, blushing brightly.

His eyes go wide, and he blushes too. "Ngh..." He chokes out, rather pitifully.

"You two look like a pair of tomatos." Nickolai said, bluntly.

Al laughed.

Omara blushed and stood up. "E-Excuse me," she said, humiliated. She then opened the door and walked into the passenger car and headed towards the back. Threw open the door and a rush of cool air hit her. She shut the car's door behind her slowly then kneeled on the railing, blushing madly with humiliation.

Edward walked out next to her. "Hi."

"It's fine, really! I was... just kinda surprised." He hugged her, "I love you... you know that?"

Omara smiled and nodded. "I do know that...sorry though," she said quietly then smiled of at him.

"No need." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and leaned against him. Her head resting confortably on his collar bone and chest as she watched the landscape flash by.

He smiled, the wind making their hair whip around eachother.

Omara smiled also. Not minding the tickle of his blode hair. She could feel their hair mixing, Omara's being a little darker blonde then Ed's.

Soon, thye arrived home. Ed and Omara had returned to their seats, Nickolai had fallen asleep, and Al was staring out the window.

Ed grinned, silently letting go of Omara, and poking Nickolai in the forehead.

"BWA!!!" Nickolai yelled, aiming a punch at Edwards head. Ed ducked. "Woah, kid."

"We're there?!"

Omara giggled. "You okay Nickolai??" She teased then laughed again.

He blinked, "Yeah, I'm a heavy sleeper, but I wake up like a coiled spring." He laughed nervously.

Ed looked around, "So, let's go!"

She smiled and stood. "Come on I'll heat up some of my stew," She said walking out of the door to there seats and toward the door to get off the train.

"YEAH!" Ed ran out by her.

"What... is ehr stew that good?"

"I wouldn't know..." Al said silently.

Omara smiled. "COME ON YOU GUYS!!" She called back then exited the train.

The two ran out of the train./quote

Omara led them back to her house and opened the door. Her father saw her and ran to her and hugged her tight. "Omara!! My Daughter!!" he said relieved./quote

Ed grinned, "I got her back!" He said happily, "And freed a couple hundred captives on the way!"

Nickolai waved, "Yo. I'll be... leaving now."

"No you're not Nickolai...You are going to stay here and live with us," Omara said smiling. She grabbed His wrst and pulled him into the house. "Papa, this is Nickolai, our new friend," She said.

"Wah!" He gasped, being pulled. He hid his silver arm. "Uhh, I'm Nickolai Quicksilver." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about your arm Nickaoli we know about everything like that," she whispers to him then smiles at her father. "We have tons of unused rooms so you are welcome here Nickolai," he said.

He looks at the ground, then looks up, "Thank you Ms.Omara." He walked inside.

Ed sighed, "Well got that all figured out, on to the stew!"

"Nickolai, after al you did for me you have the right to call me just plain Omara," She said smiling then headed up the stairs followed by everyone else.

Ed went into his room, along with Al. "Hey, whats going on between you and Omara?" AL asked suddenly.

Ed jumped, "Wha?"

"You two were whispering, then you dissapeared...?"

"We were... in the back of the train."

"You...?"

Ed's eyes flew open, "What?! No, not on the train!!"

"Oh."

Omara smiled after then looked back at Nickolai. "Follow me I'll show you to your room," she said gently then started walking towards her room.

He followed her silently.

"Why so quiet Nickolai?? Is something wrong??" She asked as She led him to the room on the other side of hers. Ed and Al were to her right. and he was now to her left.

"Well... I uhh... never had a home.."

"Well you have one now and just consider yourself a part of the family..." She said smiling at him. She opened the door and smile. "Here is your room you may put anything up you want and do anything you want to it. But you might want to ask my dad before you make any drastic changest," She said then laughed slightly.

"Thank you!" He grinned.

She smiled. "The stew will ready again in a couple hours," She said. She then let him soak in the room before going to Edward and Alphonse's room. She knocked gently.

Edward opened the door, "Yah?"

Omara smiled. "The stew should be ready in a couple hours at the most, it take a while to reheat fully. I'll be in my room so if you need anything you know where to find me, " She says smiling then walked away and entered her room, softly shutting the door behind her.

Ed sat down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Al poked him in the sholder, "Uhhh..."

"I'm going I'm going!!" He yelled at Al, and he ran out of the room.

She sighed and sat at her vanity to brush through her long blonde hair again. She gritted her teeth as some painful knots caught her off guard.

"You ok?" Ed said, opening the door, and poking his head in.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine...why do you ask Edward??" She said smiling back at him.

He walked beside her, "You were gritting your teeth..." He shrugged.

"Oh! My brush jusr caught some unexpected knots in my hair and they hurt me a little. Thats all," She said smiling.

He smiled, and put a hand on the top of her head. "You're... beautiful, you know that?

"I only learned that when Envy kidnapped me and-...well you know," She said quietly, then smiled up at him.

"You haven't noticed you were beautiful untill then?" He asked, grinning softly, kissing her cheek.

"No not really. I don't look myself in the mirror and say 'Hey beautiful' or really think that. Do you think your handsome??" She said smiling.

He grinned, and joked, "Yeah, all the girls at Central are just throwing themselves at me for my boyish good looks."

"What about you manly good looks?" she asked, giggling as she smilied at him.

"Nah, I'll leave the manly department to Armstrong." He knew she had no idea who he was, and he probably would tell her if she asked.

"A friend of yours??" She asked smiling.

"Nah, more like some big guy with muscles so big he could tear apart a brick house with his pinky." He smiled, "He's annoyingly full of himself. I hear his sisters exactly like him."

"I see..." she said smileing. Omara sighed and began to brush through her hair again.

"Need... help?" This sounded really stupid to Ed, and he felt like smacking himself.

She giggled. "No but if you want to you can," She said and handed back the bruch.

"Sorry if that sounded dumb.." He said, taking the brush

"It's okay. I don't mind," she said relaxing slightly.

He pulled the brush lightly through her hair, taking care not to pull her hair any. This brought back memories of him when he was young, his mom combing his hair... he had whined, of course.

She smiled. "I remember getting my hair brushed...but I don't remember at the same time. It's really strange. How can you remember something but not exacly remember it..." She asked then sighed. "Now that sounded stupid..." She said quietly.

"Eh, I've heard worse..." He said softly.

Omara smiled and nodded. "Thanks Edward," She whispered.

"My... mom did this to mebefore she died..." He said back.

"I'm sorry Edward. I never knew I even had a mom till Papa told me," She said.

He smiled, "They're understanding... thats all I can say..." He sighed, "Sorry if I'm ranting...

"It's okay Edward I don't mind, " She said and smiled. Feeling a brush moving through her hair always made her relax a bit.

He stopped, and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her from behind. He kissed her softly on the cheeck.

She smiled and blushed softly. Omara smiled shyly and looked down.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." She whispered quietly.

He smiled, and looked at the both of them in the mirror, and he relized they made a great couple...

Of course Omara was blushing and shyly looking down at her feet.

He kissed her neck softly, thinking about Omara's statement on the train.

She smiled and blushed a little more. She felt his lips on her neck and she slowly turned around.

He smiled softly, and kissed her on the lips softly.

She blinked then closed her eyes and kissed him back gently. The same flutter of her heart coming back.

He hugged her tightly as they kissed.

She blushed as his hugged pulled then so close her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her heart seemed to thump harder, or was it just her and Ed's heart beating together she couldn't tell. She rested her fingers gently on his shoulders light, her eyes closed still as they kissed.

He opened his eyes as he broke the kiss. His hands were on the hem of her shirt.

She smiled and looked down at her feet, her signal that it was okay.


	4. A VERY fun day

**Auhtor's note: Lemonish Scene!**

**Wait... THREE of them, with a limish. I hope you like them! There is a disclaimer, which means I do not own Edward or Full Metal Alchemist. WHAT I DO OWN, is actually Sheeta-san's which means the only orignal characters created by me are... the Australian guy from the last chapter.**

**My Gaian name is RyuTakashi, and my GF is Sheeta-San. Stop by and tell us your thoughts if you have a Gaian name, please o**

**Also, we are getting some Hentai drawn by the famous Oblivions Demise.**

He lifts the shirt off from her body, kissing her lightly. Omara smiled and kissed him gently back. "Oh Edward..." She whispered and kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss, hand on her back pulling her in. She smiled and kissed him back gently, allowing herself to be pulled in. His free, real hand came up, touching one of her breasts. He opened his eyes. She smiled into the kiss and continued to kiss him passionatly, not minding his touch. Ed, letting his pervy side ger the better of him, pushed in her a bit heading toward her bed.

She went freely and easily as they kissed passionatly. "Edward..." she whispered lovingly into the kiss.

"Yeah?" He asked huskily into her ear, smiling.

"I love you..." She whispered and kissed him again.

He grinned, "I... love you too..." He whispered back, breaking the kiss only for a second, and his hands slid down her body to her pants. She smiled and soon she kissed him again. His metal hand undid the zipper and he pulled her pants down slightly. She smiled and lifted her hand and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. He continued to kiss her, removing her clothes, and when she was wearing only her underwear, he started to remove his shirt. Omara took a single step back anf the two fell back onto her bed, Omara on bottom. She continued kissing him, her bare breasts pressing against him.

He looked down at her. Wow, she was... beautiful! He removed her panties, and his boxers, "I love you..." He whispered huskily in her ear

"I love you too Edward," She whispered and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. He smiled, putting his hand on her's and he slid his cock into Omara's tight pussy. Omara laid her head back and moaned loudly. This was only her second time so she was still quite tight even though she had already lost her virginity to Envy's rape. He smiled at her moan, and slid in deeper, and began to thrust slowly.

"Edward...I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you..." She whispered as she moaned.

"I... wouldn't want to... do the same... with anyone else... either," He spoke into her ear, feeling close to come.

Omara felt the immence pressure inside her as he thrusted and she moaned a bit more. "Ohhhhh Edward..." She moaned. He continued to thrust hard into her, his metal arm stabilizing himself as he did her. Omara kept moaning her breasts bobbing slightly as he thrusted. Her eyes were closed now but she was smiling with her pleasured moans. He thrust a bit more, and he came. Omara moaned louder and came as well after, both of there cum mixing inside her.

He fell to the side of her his real hand in the back of her head, running his hand through her soft hair. "If... your papa finds out, he'll kill me." He joked.

"Probably, but I'd save you," She whispered quietly.

"Eh, he's be angry at you too."

"Nah..." She whispered.

He smiled, and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll love you still."

"Same here," She whispered as she stroked his cheek again.

He smiled. Omara smiled back then sighed. "That was amazing Ed..." She whispered.

"... thank you."

She wrapped her arms around him gently, closing her eyes.

He pulled the covers over them, closing his eyes. Then, he remembered something. "The stew..."

"It's alright we have another 30 minutes..." She whispered, smiling gently.

He hugged her tighter to his chest. "Hmm... thirty minutes..." He opened his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah...thirty minutes..." She whispered smiling at him gently.He kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed back gently, using her hand to brush back some stray hairs of his that had fallen from his pony tail. He smiled into the kiss, and positioned himself over her again. She kept her lips locked with his, her hand on his cheek. She was a little worn out and tire, but she would gladly take more. Again, he slid his hard member into her. She let out a small gasp and then smiled and kissed him again.

He puts his real hand behind her head, "I love you..." He speaks softly, and he starts thrusting into her.

"I love...you too," She said between labored pleasured breaths as he thrusted. She once again began to moan softly. Just hearing her moan almost makes him go insane. He thrusts harder and faster. She arched her back slightly and then she moaned louder, wanting more. He thrusts faster, starting to reach the peak.

"E-Edward," she moaned as she started to reach her own peak again. He came inside her, feeling a tension inside of him. He absolutly loved this girl...

Omara let out a loud gasp and released a little after. She smiled, sweat on her forehead and some of her hair sticking to it.

"You're..." He said, laying down next to her. Surprisingly, their blanket stayed on them during their couple minutes of fun.

"Hmm??" She asked, panting slightly.

"You're so..." He was panting a bit, too. "You're absolutly beautifull..."

"You think??" she asked quietly. Then she sighed a bit.

"Maybe... we should get dressed, before they wonder where we went." He joked.

"Maybe. But I think I need a shower first..." She said and slowly sat up.

"Yeah, I might need one too..." He said, sitting up, too. The blanket fell of from both of their chests, exposing her breasts. She smiled, not minding that she was exposed, he'd seen everything already.

He sat closer to her. "So... while it's still quiet, maybe we could shower together?"

"If you want to," She said smiling as she sat up fully exposing more of her body. He put his arms around her. "It sounds like fun." She smiles and kissed him gently. He stands up, breaking away from her. Omara smiled and slowly stood up as well. She smiled and led him to her personal bathroom in her room.

He looked around, "Either your dad can make great houses with alchemy, or he's a great carpenter... and stuff."

"Why would my father know alchemy??" She asked with a smile.

"Uhhh... I really don't know" Ed said, smiling. She smiled and turned on the shower and stretched slightly. Ed watched her. She giggled then dissapeared into the shower, playfully pulling the curtain shut on him. He glared back, smiling, and he forced the curtains open, stepping in. He closed them behind them, as he kissed her. She laughed then kissed him back passionatly as the water poured on them.He smiled into the kiss. His wet hair stuck to him, and he untied the knots in his pony tail. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him gently and ran her hand her hand through his wet hair as she kept kissing him passionatly. He had his hands around her waist, pulling her in to him. She smiled and giggle slightly into the kiss but continued the kiss. He broke the kiss, a hand coming up to stroke her soft, wet hair. She smiled staring into his deep eyes. He blinked when water dripped from his bangs into his eyes. She laughed and brushed his bangs from his face. He looked at her, lovingly. She placed another kiss on his lips then smiled.He looked at her smiling. She then sighed and took some shampoo in her hands and began to work it through his hair. He loved the feeling of her soft fingers running through his hair. She smiled and soon suds formed and then she scrubbed lightly before wiping some of the suds on his nose then scrubbed again. Omara smiled then kissed him again as the soap washed from his hair.

"You want me to do the same to you I guess?" He said softly.

Omara smiled. "You don't have to," She whispered and kissed him again.

"Okay, because I'd probably ruin your hair," He joked, giving her a kiss back. "Which would be a shame, it's so long and beautiful."

"You could never ruin my hair," She said gently and quietly.

"Hm?"

She just giggled and kissed him again. The last of the shampoo rinsed from his hair. She smiled and took some soap and washed her own hair then smiled.

Nickolai tapped the armrest of a chair. "They... must be haing fun up there?"

Al nodded blankly.

"Normally...I would be the kind of father who'd run up there and threaten to blow the boy's hed off, but...I'm okay with this one," Omara papa said with a smile.

Nickolai jumped in surprise, "Eck!" He turned around, "Oh... uuuhhhhmmm..."

Soon Omara came down with wet wavy hair and in a blue sun dress that showed a little cleavage. Nickolai smiled. Ed came down, wearing another pair of the black pants and shirt he usually wore.

"Have fun?" Nickolai said boredly. Ed blinked in surprise. "Hm?" He sneaked in a glare.

Omara laughed and then walked into the kitchen and took the stew off the stove and set it on a hot pad on the counter. "Stew is ready!" she called.

"Yes!" Ed cheered, grinning.

Nickolai sighed. Al laughed nervously wondering is Omara knew about him being an empty shell. She smiled and winked at Alphonse and dished up only three bowls, not including herself. Al looked at her confused. Ed took his bowl, and Nickolai took his. Omara gave her papa his bowl of soup then poured herself some before sitting beside Edward. Ed took a spoonfull of his before grinning widly. He loved her cooking, even though this was his second time having some of this stew. Omara father ate happily and then she looked at Nickolai and smiled. Nickolai exchanged a glance with Al, and then he started to eat quickly, Al looking out the window.

"Am I missing something here?" Ed asked.

Omara laughed. "I was just seeing if Nickolai liked the stew," She whispered.

"It's great," Nickolai said, grinning, "How'd you learn how to cook!"

"Actually...I don't really know," she said smiling then took another bite.

Ed smiled, "It's good, no matter where she learned it!"

Omara smiled and soon she was finished. She picked up her bowl and placed in in the sink. Nickolai put his in next, finishing about the same time after Omara, because he had been eating mainly to shut him up. He sat down. He began unconsiously, tapping his foot against the carpet. It made no sound. Omara smiled and kissed his lips gently before leaning against him gently.

Ed smiled, "I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too" Omara whispered and smiled closing her eyes slightly.

"Aww so sweet." Nickolai said, and dissapeared up the stairs.

Omara giggled and picked up Ed's bowl and placed in in the sink. Al went upstairs after a while.

"Well...I have some work to do so I'll see you kids later," He said then grabbed his apron befor dissapearing downstairs. Omara smiled and cleaned up the rest of the dishes ans piled them in the hot soap water in the sink. She humm quietly as she began to wash them.

Ed went into the kitchen with her, smiling. "Hello..." he said, putting an arm around her waist.

She jumped slightly because he startled her. "Hi Edward," She said smiling back.

He kissed her. He pulled her into him.Omara kept her head turned to kiss him since his chest was still to her back. She didn't mind though. A hand came up, softly touching one of her breasts.Omara let out a small gasp but continued to kiss him. He slid the other hand up her body to the other breast. She sighed and then kissed him again with a lot of passion in the kiss. He broke the kiss, and smiled down at her. His real hand slid down her body to her abdomen. Omara smiled and layed her head back as he felt her body, and soon she closed her eyes. Although she was small, she was pretty fit. Omara went to scrub again. He kissed her neck softly. He still had his hand on her breast and she actually really liked it. Omara laughed a bit and once again stopped her scrubbing.He squeezed the breast lightly, sensing that she liked his touch.She let out a small moan then smiled. "Are you really obsessed with me that much Edward...?" She whispered, jokingly.

"Maybe I am... you're just that beautiful..." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She smiled. "Edward you flatter me," She whispered and turned around in his arms.

"Don't be... I do this to all the cute girls." He said, moving a hand down to her ass. She giggled, blushing.

"Oh really?"

"Nah, I'm teasing you."

He smiled, removing the metal hand and kissed her back, pressing her tightly to him.

Omara smiled into the kiss and continued to kiss him passionatly.

He broke the kiss. "Shall we go upstairs?"

"But the dishes," She said quietly, smiling though.

He smiled, letting go of her, and he clapped his hands, and touched the sink. There was a flash, and all the dishes were clean.

"There ye go!"

She laughed and smiled. "Thanks Edward.." She whispered.

He put the dishes away, turned and kissed her. "Any time."

She smiled and kissed him back.

He grinned, after the kiss. "Upstairs?"

"If you want to," She said smiling slyly.

He kissed her, "Would I be asking you?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "No you wouldn't," She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I ask you if I wanted to have sex with you?"

"I dunno...I'm just teasing you," She whispered and laughed quietly.

"Oh, I love to be teased," He teased back.

She smiled. "Oh do you??" she said then gigled a bit.

"Wanna find out?"

"Sure,' She said smiling slyly.

Ed, grinning like a mad man, picked her up, went upstairs, and laid her on her bed. Omara laughed and smiled and kissed him. He smiled, a hand on the side of her cheek. She smiled into the kiss and continued putting her hand on top of his. He broke the kiss, and lifted the dress off from her, picking her up a bit so the dress could come off easier. Omara smiled and stroked his cheek before kissing him again. He put a hand behind her, undoing her bra, and throwing it in some random corner. She smiled again and continued to kiss him passionatly, she then stroked his chest gently. His hands rose up to her breasts, and he felt the soft, sensative skin. Omara moaned slightly and quietly into the kiss and stroked his chest again. His metal hand slid down her slender body, to the tight elastic of her panties. He slid them down a bit, stopped only by his reach. Omara continued to kiss him passionatly and gently, smiing again. Annoyed by his short reach, he transmuted the thong off. Omara couldn't help but laugh before kissing him again and then slipping his own shirt off of him. He smiled, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. She went back to kissing him passionatly and gently. He then took the boxers off, smling. She smiled and stroked his abs gently. His hard member entered her vagina.

"Oh Edward," She moaned and arched her back slightly.

"I love you..." Edward whispered in her ear, as he began to thrust hard into her.

"I love...you too," She whispered back in between moans. Her breasts began to bounce slightly with his thrusts. Even though she had sex with him twice before, and once with Envy (grr...) she was still tight, so wonderfully tight. Omara moaned as he thrusted into her but opened her eyes and smiled up at him gently, enjoying the pleasure. His thrusts got faster and harder, hearing her pleasured moans.

"More Edward, more," she moaned as he thrusted.

Edward complied, thrusting faster into her, feeling close to coming. She moaned loudly and felt some come welling up inside her as well. He thrusted quicker into her, right before he came. Omara let out a pleasured yell as she fellt him come inside her and she let herself come as well. He kissed her, "That... was great."

Omara smiled. "Sex with you is always great," She whispered.

He kissed her cheek, "Hhmmn... It had better..."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling a bit warn out as well.

He sighed, "I'm.. going to fall asleep now..." Ed said, smiling softly.

She smiled. "Okay Edward we'll sleep together," She said smiling tiredly.He hugged her and fell asleep, their naked bodies in a pure embrace. Omara smiled at him and fell asleep a minute later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Metal Rage**

**There and Back Again.**

**AN: I apologize for ANY problems with the format. I'm working with WordPad because I'm too poor/lazy to buy Microsoft Word. Once I do get it, a lot of fans will be happy.**

**Also, I'm getting Gaia Mail saying that the lemons are too short, and not enough details. We hope to fix that, even though this wasn't planned to be a 'smutty' story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Because then, it'd be a hentai. drool**

Nickolai's head hit the wall, as he turned in his sleep. "Bah?" He groaned, and closed his eyes. What the fuck was the sun doing in his eyes so bright?

Oh, yeah... morning. "Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Omara woke slowly smiling seeing Edward beside her, they were both still naked.

He smiled, already awake. "Hello beautiful."

Omara smiled. "Good morning," She whispered smiling.

"How did you sleep?

"Good, how about you??" She asked quietly, yawning.

"Excellent.."

She smiled gently. She then slowly began to sit up, holding the blanket up to her slightly.

Edward sat up with her.

Omara smiled and kissed him gently, running her fingers through his loose blonde hair.

He had his hands around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, letting the blanket drop once again. She continued to kiss him.

He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Edward..." She whispered. "I think I need another shower," she said.

"Sounds like a good idea..."

Omara smiles and slowly slipped out of bed and stretched, and he stands up with her.

She smiles and picks out a pair of clean clothing before moving to the bathroom.

Ed blinks, remembering all of his clothes changes were still in a suitcase in his room.

Omara smiled and threw him a pink robe with little blue bunnies on it she had and she laughed a bit. "Either that or you go naked," She said then smiled.

"... I..." He sighed, "Fine."

Omara giggled and dissapeared into her bathroom.

About 5 minutes later, Ed opened the door. "Hello."

Omara jumped and dropped her brush. She had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her body while she brushed her head. "Knock much?" She teased smiling.

"Oh." He closed the door, and knocked on it.

She laughed and shook her head. "Your so stupid Edward," She teased and picked up her brush.

"Stupid, but good looking!" He called through the door.

"Now that I can agree with, you can come in now Ed," She called and smiled.

He opens the door. "Thank you, love."

Omara smiled and began to blow dry her hair.

Nickolai tapped the table annoyingly. "I let them have too much fun..." He said, bored.

"Hello Crush..." Came a soft, cruel voice behind him.

"Fuck."

Simon soon came back up the stairs. "WOAH!!!! Who the heck are you!!!" He yelled at the man behind Nickolai.

"Hello, I'm Envy... I'm the guy who stole your daughters virginity," He grinned evilly. Nickolai stood up, but three spikes pinned him to the wall.

SImon growled and took his wrench and charged at him.

"Oh dear, a wrench! What ever shall I do?!" He cried sarcasticly, and he grabbed the hand. " 'Oh Papa!' " He cried in Omara's voice, " 'Don't hu-"

"Not this time, bitch!" Alphonse yelled, punching Lust from behind, sending her barreling into Envy, knocking her, Envy and Simon over. The spikes released Nickolai.

Omara heard the commotion and gazed at Ed worriedly. She quickly dress in a new white tunic top and a blue pair of capris. She quickly ran downstairs juse in time to see her father stand up huffing. "PAPA!!!!!" she yelled then looked over and froze. Envy was back. "Oh...No," she whispered and stood there, scared.

Nickolai stoof up, "Omara, run!"

"B-But Nickolai-" She stared and took a step closer.

"RUN!" He yelled, "I can handle this!" Envy stood up, and twisted his arm back into place.

Omara stopped and stared. "Nickolai-" She started again but her father ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "As your father I am ordering you to go!!!!" he yelled. Omara stared then nodded and ran up the stairs. Her father stared after her then turned around to keep guard.

Ed passed her, going down stairs. Nickolai looked at Ed. "You too..."

Envy sighed, "This is getting annoying..."

Lust stood up, her head finnaly in the right place. "Lets just kill them all."

Nickolai slid in front of them, holding the silver hand. "No!"

Omara ran to her room and locked the door before backing towards her back wall. What did they want now?? HEr?? OR something else...

There were noises coming from underneath her room as the three battled the Homonculus.

Edward dove to the right, dodging one of the lances, and Nickolai grabbed one, twisted it, and crushed it.

Omara slunked down into her back corner and pulled and hugged her knees to her chest. SHe closed her eyes and prayed everyone was okay.

Envy had snuck past Ed and Nickolai while Lust was handling them.

Simon growled and raised his wrench. "YOU GET AWAY FROM HERE CREATURE!!!!!!!!" He yelled and glared.

Envy grinned, jagged teeth glittering, "Stop me."

He growled and charged, swinging the wrench at his head, angered.

Envy, who surprisingly had not been anticipating this action, was hit. His head snapped to the side, and he crumpled down. Ed had run his sword through Lust's chest. Both of them were immobolized... for now.

Simon laughed. "Ha ha!! Take that you bastard!!!" He yelled and smiled.

Ed sighed, "He's not dead, he will heal... but we need to be ready for the revival."

"Why not just break as many bones as we can."

"Cause they will just regenerate, just like your's...and Omara's will..." Simon said and sighed, "But that makes me wonder if Omara's virginity can grow back, but that is off topic..."

"A bit." Nickolai sighed, and looked at them. There were slight popping sounds as Envy's neck started to righten itself.

"Quickly! Edward go up to Omara's room and get her out of there through her window!! I don't want these filthy beings getting hold of her again!" he said.

Edward ran up stairs, but then, a spike went through his sholder, stopping him.

"Not today, bitch!" Nickolai yelled, his silver fist crashing into Lust's head. There was a sickening crack and a spray of blood as her skull split. Ed nodded in thanks and continued to run.

Omara sat in her corner still, waiting for someone she trusted to come and tell her everything was okay, though everything was not okay...

He opened the door, "Omara!" He kneeled in front of her, "We need to go."

Omara looked up with frightened blue eyes. "I-Is everyone okay??" she asked and shakily stood up.

"I don't know. Envy and Lust are partially immobolized, but they're healing. Your dad told me to get you out of here."

"W-We can't...just leave them," she said debating. She was so scared but she didn't want to leave Nickolai and her father.

"I don't want to either, but your father knows whats best for you."

"But...he's not like Nickolai...He really can die..." She whispered.

"..." He looked to the side. "He knows this. He cares for you. He'll sacrifice his life for you... that is how much he cares."

"All for me?," she whispered. I...I am a burden... she thought and looked down.

"Yes, and thats because he loves you."

There was a crash below them.

"We need to move."

She jumped and stared wide eyed down the stairs. She took a step towards the door.

"No," He grabbed her arm. "They'll be fine."

Tears stung her eyes as she looked at them and then she finally relaxed to go with him willingly.

He smiled sadly, and they escaped the war that was her house.

Omara looked behind her as the two ran down the street away from her house. Tears fell but she kept going along with him.

"Don't worry, Nickolai won't let anything happen to him."

"They've escaped Lust..." Envy said, growling, "Leave these guys alone, they're not our targets... plus, they might be usefull."

She looked at him then down before nodding as the two kept moving. "Where...are we going to go Edward," she whispered.

"Risemboul. Al will know he will find me there, but no one else."

She nodded and continued to move with him, taking on last look behind her.

"It will take about a day or so by train." He said. He seemed strange, ever since he had gotten the idea to go to Risemboul...

Omara grasped his hand as they ran, her house dissapeared from her sight. So she looked back ahead, where Edward was taking her.

They entered another trainstation. "This one goes... to my hometown."

Omara nodded. "Are...you okay with this??" She asked gently.

"They won't find me there, and Al knows where this place is. He'll know that I'm going here, so yes." He sounded sure of himself.

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile as she kept her hand in his.

Ed smiled as they walked up the path to his friends house. So far, no flying wrenchs. Maybe she was busy making auto-

Ed fell backwards as a wrench hit him in the forehead. As he lay dizzingly on the ground, a blond haired girl walked right past Omara, and picked up Ed, "Okay, what the hell did you do to my arm this time?!"

Omara jumped and cover her mouth to keep in a scream as a wrench hit Edward in the head. She jumped again as winry, another blonde girl, stomped right by her. "huh!! Oh Wait!!! His arm is fine, we just need...a safe place to stay, he said here was the best..." she spoke up.

The blond looked at her. She was wearing mechanic's coveralls, with the top half tied around her waist, "Who are you?!"

"Omara ma'am...I'm from a really small town near central...Edward came to my shop to buy some oil. You see...my father is also one who makes automail...but Edward wouldn't let us touch him. He said you were the only one that he would let work on his arm..." She said and tried to smile.

"Oh. Thats sweet of him." She let go of him, and he dropped tot he ground. He stood up, and looked to Omara, "This is normal around here."

Omara smiled and laughed with a sweat drop and then looked back at Winry.

"Well, I'm Winry Rockbell, childhood friend of Edward, and the best automail mechanic around."

Ed sighed, "The only one in a 100 or so mile radius, but anyways, we need a place to stay."

"Edward, the doors are always open for you."

Omara smiled then looked down, a little unweary.

"... You too, friend of Edward." She smiled. "Come on in." She started walking up the path.

Omara sighed and looked at Ed before walking after him and Winry. She was a little scared in this new place. But Ed said it was safe so she'd was not as tense as usual.

They entered the house, and Edward was slight confused by the silence. "Where's Granny Pinako?"

Winry suddenly went silent, her ranting about new types of metal stopped. "... She... uhh... passed away."

Omara's eyes widened then fell soft again and she looked at Edward.

Edward looked down, "Everything seems to be going wrong..."

"What?"

"Listen, the reason why Al isn't with me is because of the humonculus."

"They... ki-"

"I don't know, they told me and Omara to run."

"They?"

"My father...and a humunculi who hasn't been ummm...changed yet. His name is Nickolai and he's one of out allies..." She said then took Ed's hand gently and squeezed it.

Winry nodded speechlessly. "Well... as long as you're here, I have some upgrades to your arm. You may need them..." She said.

Omara sighed and looked at Edward. "Are you going to be okay Edward??" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah..." He whispered back. "I have to get my arm fixed now, so... you might want to explore the village or something."

It was still sunny out.

"Alright..." She said and let his hand go and smiled reassuringly at him.

Ed and Winry went into the workshop.

"Ed..." Winry said, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"You like her."

Omara walked out into the sunshine and began to walk the dirt road looking at everything around her.

Winry looked at his arm, "Yeah, you've been fighting Lust, I can see where she's peiced the metal a bit...

Omara sighed and she kept walking. The soft wind blowing her dark blonde hair gently.

Edward walked out later with the spares she usually fitted him with when she was working on his arm and leg. He tested them out, and sighed, "Well, time to meet Omara." He smiled, and started running.

Omara looked out and saw the ocean. "Oh wow...I never saw such a thing..." she whispered and walked towards it slowly.

"Beautiful, isn't it..." Edward said, softly, behind her.

She jumped then smiled and turned around slowly. "Yes...I've never seen such a thing. What do you call it??" She whispered.

"The ocean. It extends really far into new countries."

"Amazing..." She said and turned back to the glistening. Omara's eyes and the color of the ocean matched perfectly only her eyes were a bit less shiny than the ocean.

"Winry's working on my arm... These spares feel strange. My leg is an inche shorter that my real one.

"I see...that probably means you grew..." She said and smiled at him lovingly before looking away shyly, for some reason.

"Yeah... unfortunatly, I won;t get much taller..." He looked at herm wondering why she was so shy.

Omara looked up at the sky. It was turning pinkish since then sun was beginning to sink behind the ocean. The ocean breeze hit them suddenly, but gently, and ruffled Omara's loose hair.

He hugged her from behind. I've always loved this as a kid. I never knew why. "

Omara sighed and leaned against him as he held her from behind. 'I think I can kind of understand..." She whispered.

"And what would it be?"

"It makes me feel, calm, amazed, and wanting to know more. And You here makes me feel all of those things plus safe, and loved."

"Wow." Edward said, slightly amazed. "Just wow. No wonder why I love you." He kissed her."

Omara smiled then closed her eyes and kissed him back passionatly.

He spun her body around so she was facing him, deepinging the kiss.

Omara continued to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

After a while, he broke the kiss. "How romantic."

"I agree," she said gently and smiled at him lovingly.

Her face looked absolutly beautiful in the fading pink sunlight. He smiled back at her, a hand coming up to caress a soft cheek.

Omara smiled and layed her head on his chest gently.

"At times like these... I can almsot forget about the trouble we're in. But once I get my automail, I'm going to start searching for them. "

"Why don't we just stay here Edward...we're safe here," She whispered.

"... Are you sure?"

"Yes...I don't want anyone else to suffer...because of me. And I think your friend Winry needs you right about now," She whispered and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah... They were really close. Her mother and father were killed in the Ishbal war, and Pinako's the only thing she has." He grinned, "I think she takes more after her grandma than anything else."

"Probably..." she said and smiled, restin her head on his chest again before stroking his back.

He put his hand on the back of her head. He felt her soft hair, and he smiled.

Omara closed her eyes slowly and forced herself to relax. She had been so tense these last few days

He sighed, "Omara...?"

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"I was just wondering..." Ed continued, "we're safe and all from Them.."

Omara nodded then held him tighter as the wind blue on them again

"Will... you marry me?"

Omara blinked and looked up at him. "M-Marry you...I would love too...but our age...aren't we too young...?" She asked quietly. She really loved him and she really wanted to, but she wasn't sure if it was smart right now.

Ed smirked, "And when as age ever stopped us...?"

"Never..." she said smiled and held him tight.

"And it'll stay that way," He said, matter-of-factly, and kissed her.

Omara smiled and kissed him back, stroking her hand on his cheek.

He smiled down on her, soaking in this perfect moment. He went down to kiss her and-

"I got your new arm done!"

Omara blinked then smiled and stroked his cheek slightly then looked to see winry.

"OH..." She blinked. He looked away, feeling very much akward now. "Was.. I?"

"Yeah, but I need my arms. These feel..." He looked at Omara, "Short."

Omara laughed and smiled. "It's okay Winry," Omara smiled again and looked at Edward.

He nodded, and they walked back to the house. "Now Omara, you probably know this might hurt Ed a lot... and in some cases, might kill him." She said, putting the tools out to change arms. "Putting an advanced arm like this onto him is beneficial, but the whole act of attatching the nerves to the elecrical currents..." She sighed, "I'd stay outside the room."

Omara nodded and left the room going to the window. She was scared now, stress was really beginning not to be a good thing for her.

There were a couple of screams, mostly from Ed, and it sounded like there was a fight.

Omara cringed and laughed at the same time. Ed was always exaggerated thing but she bet it did really hurt.

The door flew open, and Ed marched out muttering, "Crazy bitch..."

Then made a very loud "NG!" And fell flat on his face from the pain.

Omara gasped and ran over to him. "EDWARD!!!" She yelled and then burst out laughing.

Winry came out with several bruises, muttering, "I wish granny Pinako was here..."

She picked him off the ground, and lifted up one of the closed eyelids. "Well, he's okay. Friggin' retard, thought he could walk when his nerves were sending messages to his brain to stop."

She laughed. "Winry...you and I are going to get a long great," She said smiling.

She smiled, "Oh, I just know it."

She started walking upstairs, Edward still hanging by his leg.

Omara smiled and sighed following her up the stairs. "He is kind of whiny," she said.

"Yeah..." she looked at her, "But I suppose... he makes up for that in bed," she grinned, maniacly.

Omara blushed and looked down. "Uh he he...yeah...how'd you learn about that?" she asked.

Winry made an odd coughing noise, as she stumbled. "WOah! You guys actually did it!? I was only playing around." She shook Ed, "Nice going!"

Omara laughed. "Yeah...but don't blame him...I kind of suggested it, in a way," She said nervously then looked to the side, remembering that conversation plain as day.

She put a hand on her hip, "You seem much more of the shy type," she remarked, "I would've just taken him."

She blinked, "Uhh..."

She smiled. "Well the only reason I suggested it was because...I wanted to do it with him before...I was raped again," she said quietly.

She frowned slightly, "Well..." She thought of something that might cheer her up.

"Well, once Edward here-"She shook the person in her hand, "Feel free do anything you want, just don't get too loud."

Omara smiled and nodded. "thank-you," she said,"We can try," then giggled a bit.

She smiled, opened Ed's door, and threw him in. He landed neatly on his bed, "Well, I'm going to work on my new project, see ya!" She went to walk off, but then turned, and winked an Omara, "Have fun!"

Omara laughed then shut the door. She then sighed and went over and sat by Ed looking at him. "Ed? Are you okay??" She asked quietly.

He opened his eyes, "Hhhmmmnn...?"

She giggled then brushed some hair from his face. "Are you alright??" she asked.

"Ungh, crazy bitch, nearly killed me with that damn wrench of hers," he growled, and smiled up at her. "So, anything happen while I was... 'resting' ?"

"No..." she said then went to gently help him sit up.

He smiled softly, sitting up, and kissed her deeply.

Omara slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back gently.

"Did... Winry say anything about me?"

"No not much..." she whispered and turned her head down a bit so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Hmm.." He smiled, and wrapped his amrs around her. His hands rested on her waist, his fingers at the hem of her shirt.

Omara smiled, blushing lightly but then she pressed her lips on his, her eyes closed.

He smiled too, thought rising up in his mind.

She put a hand on his cheek and continued to kiss.

Ed started to, bit by bit, pull the shirt up.

Omara smiled and continued to kiss him.

Ed moves away long enough to pull the shirt completly off, before going back to kissing her.

She wrapped her bare arms around him and continued to kiss him passionatly.

He pushed against her softly, as they kissed, and her back touched the wall softly. Ed's hand slowly went up to her breasts.

Omara smiled into the kiss and stroked his chest as they kept kissing. She loved him more than anything, so she didn't mind at all.

He slid his shirt and pants off, so he was only in his boxers.

Omara smiled as she went back to kissing him gently. She could feel herself getting excited a little.

He moved his hands lower down her back, slipping the skirt off, lifting her slightly as she was still on the bed.

She allowed her clothes to be removed. Now she was in nothing but a bra and a small see-through blue thong. She continued to kiss him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Omara smiled and rested one hand on the elastic of his boxers.

He looked into her eyes, grinning.

Downstairs Winry slammed her head on the table, "Gah... what am I forgetting?"

Omara smiled and looked down a bit, giggling and blushing. Her unbuttoned bra was hanging off her shoulders slightly, revealing a lot of her round breasts. She smiled and pulled down his boxers a bit.

He gave a playful growl, pulling the bra all the way off, and pulling the thong off.

She giggle and smiled and slowly pulled on his boxers. "I love you so much Ed..." she whispered.

"As I you, Omara..."

Winry looked around, "Gahhh... where is it!"

She smiled and slipped his boxers the rest of the way off then kissed him again. Her bare breasts and erect nipples pressed against his bare chest.

He pushed his hard member into her slightly wet opening now.

She gasped and then layed back, spreading her legs wider. "Oh Edward," she moaned.

He pulled it out a bit, pushing it back, relishing in the feeling of her inner muscles tightening.

Omara closed her eyes her hands gripping the bed sheets. "Edward..." She moaned.

Winry looked up, "Oh... maybe I left it in my room..."

Ed kissed her cheek, his breaths starting to get harder as he thrusted faster.

"Ed-...Edward," Omara moaned, breathing hard, but enjoying his thrusts.

He started thrusting into her harder and faster, pleasure and lust guiding him.

Omara moaned, her breasts bouncing slightly as he thrusted. Her bare slim stomache heaved as she moaned and breahed hard.

He thrusted as deep as he could, breathing hard, he was close to his climax.

Omara's head layed back and she moaned louder. The girl smiled. "Mmmm Edward!!!" she moaned as she came close to her climax.

"Omara..." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her skin crawl pleasently.

Omara's skink seemed to crawl slightly and her hands gripped the sheets madly as she moaned even louder. "Edward...I can't-...I

can't hold it in any longer!" she yelled out.

Ed smiled, kissing her neck, "Then... let it go..."

Winry stopped, hearing the yell. A slight blush came to her cheeks, now scared of passing their room. She went back down the stairs, sure

that there was another way to her room.

Omara let out a sigh and heeved. She let out a final loud moan and then let her juices explode from her.

He let out a big breath, and looked into her eyes. "Hmmm..."

Omara smiled tiredly up at him moaning as he continued.

He thrust in as deep as he could, coming.

She let out final moan and sighed as he filled her. "Oh Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, Omara.." He said, nuzzling her neck softly.

"I love you too Edward...I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you," She whispered.

Ed smiled. He never grew tired of hearing that. He planted a kiss on her neck, as in agreement.

Winry sighed, finding the tool she needed, and continuing.

She smiled tiredly and wrapped her arms around his bare body gently. Her fingers played with his braid gently.

He smiled, touching his forehead to hers.

Omara smiled and continued to hold him. "I feel...amazing...Edward," she whispered.

"So do I..." He told her.

"I want to have...your children Edward..." She whispered.

".. you're a homonculus, is that... possible?"

"Actually yes..." she said quietly smiling up at him. "I love you so much Edward, I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want to be with you in bed every night...I want...to have children, and just be happy," She said quietly.

"Okay, as you wish, Omara." he smiled.

"Thank-you Ed...that's all...I really want..." She whispered closing her eyes.

"You're welcome"

She sighed and held her bare body to his, loving the feel of his strong, muscular, nicely shapen body.

He smiled nuzzling her soft neck, planting kisses on the collar bone.

Winry sighed, "Sounds like they're finished.

Omara smiled and held him gently, her hand stroking his abs, she was glad she found someone to love her for who she was.


End file.
